The Love Of An Enemy
by Chloe04
Summary: Cadwyn has been betrayed by her people, and meets a knight that takes her back to the wall. She manages to befriend the knights, and finds more than she was hoping. Tristan ofc.
1. Cadwyn & A Strange Meeting

-1The Love Of A Enemy

.:Chapter One:.

Cadwyn ran through the dark forest trying to run away from the men chasing after her, who were surely going to kill her. She ran dodging trees and breathing heavily after running what felt like an eternity. Cadwyn wasn't running away in fear she knew if the men were to catch up to her she would be able to defend her self it was the fact that she had no weapons to help her to it would be a hand on hand combat, and she really felt she hadn't the energy to defend herself for long. She looked behind and saw none of the 5 men that were following her so she quickly moved behind a huge tree, blocking herself from their view if they were still following. Cadwyn fell to her knees and starting breathing in heavily, whilst wiping the sweat from her forehead, the blue paint that marked her body smudged slightly when she did this. After catching her breath back she stood up and dusted of her woad style clothes. Once finished she turned to look to see if she could see any of the men coming that way when she came face to face with a man, and not one of the men that was after her. In shock Cadwyn held her chest and jumped back falling to the floor. The man in front of her had shaggy brown hair that was braided in places and was almost touching his shoulders, he was also pointing a sword at her.

"I mean you know harm" Cadwyn said standing up, her hands held up.

The man didn't answer just raised his finger to his lips telling her to be quiet and then with the flat of his sword he moved her once again behind the tree.

Cadwyn frowned in confusion and looked back around the corner but out of view and found that the man was gone. She looked around and couldn't find any sign of him at all. She sighed and then began walking forward when a arrow came from the left her and embedded its self in the tree on a inch from her neck. Cadwyn quickly spun around and found 2 of the men that were following her running towards her there swords in hand.

"Oh!" Cadwyn muttered and then got a large heavy log from the floor and hurled it towards the men, but just as the log was about to hit one of them a arrow shot out of the trees and found itself in his chest, and with that he fell to the ground dead.

The other man in confusion stood running towards her and looked towards the trees his bow and arrow in hand, Cadwyn also searching the trees. She heard a gasp from where the man was stood and looked over at him and saw a sword through his stomach coming from the back. As the sword got pulled out, the man fell down dead, revealing his killer.

Cadwyn walked slowly over to the shaggy haired man she had seen before, that had remained silent and moved her behind the tree.

She stared at him in amazement.

"H-How?" She stuttered.

The man stared at her for a while and then looked down at the floor

"What caused them to come after you?" He asked, putting his sword away.

She continued staring at him.

"I shamed my father and family" She whispered, still staring at his face. She had seen those markings before, the ones that lay on his cheek bones.

"I've seen them before…..Your markings, on your cheeks' She thought for a while as he stared at her in the eyes. Those eyes, she had seen them as well. And then it clicked.

'You're a Sarmatian Knight" She whispered.

He nodded looking away from her gaze.

"What are you doing? Saving my life? Your suppose to kill me! Did you only kill those men because you yourself wanted to do the deed?" She almost shouted at him.

"You never tried to harm me. I don't want to kill you" He told her, his hands held up.

"Then what are you doing?" She harshly asked.

"I've been following you for the last 2 miles whilst you were running from them" He answered, sitting down on a broken tree branch and pulling a apple from his pocket.

"And that's suppose to explain everything?" Cadwyn frowned, whilst the knight pulled a dagger from his armour and cut the apple in two, handing of the halves to her.

"I just figured after two miles you might have needed a little help" He told her and then took a bite of his apple.

"I was managing perfectly fine" She answered, then also taking a bite of the apple.

"It looked like it to. But the 5 men are dead" He murmered to her.

Cadwyn stopped chewing on her apple and stared again for a moment, then swallowed the bit of apple.

"Thank you" She now calmly spoke.

The silent knight simply nodded as Cadwyn sat down next to him.

"I've fought against you before in battle you know" She told him, after finishing the rest of the apple she had been given.

"Yes, I know" His simple answer was.

"You never killed me the 4 times either"

"You weren't worth killing" He answered, throwing his apple core away.

"What do you mean?" She asked, not sounding angry just wanting to know.

"You didn't put up much of a fight" He mumbled, getting out a bloody dagger and cleaning it.

"That's because I got dragged away from the fighting that's why" Cadwyn answered, pushing her long light wavy red hair behind her shoulders.

"I know. Why is that?" He asked, seeming genuinely interested.

"My father didn't believe I should have been out fighting. Instead, bring life into our world" She sadly answered.

"Doesn't seem like much of a life"

"No! It doesn't that's why I killed the first man who tried to fulfil my fathers wishes. Hence why I am been chased in the forest by my fathers own guards" Cadwyn played with her hands and she re-called what had happened.

"Its Merlin isn't it?" He asked her.

"Sorry?" She asked confused.

"Your father, he's Merlin"

Cadwyn slightly smiled and nodded her head.

"What made you help me?" She curiously asked.

"You looked helpless. You wouldn't have survived much longer. They were very close to you before I killed three of them. They were ready to torture you"

Cadwyn shook her head slightly.

"I'm a enemy. You and the knights have been killing my people for years. What made you not kill me, apart from that I didn't harm you?" She questioned.

He stopped cleaning his dagger and looked at the ground, obviously in thought.

After a short while the knight looked at her and just stared.

"I'm Tristan"

Cadwyn smiled slightly and played with her hands.

"Cadwyn"


	2. In this exact spot

-1Hello guys. I am really in need of reviews so if anybody is reading this, please help me out and give me a few replies…Kind of needing the confidence!

.:Chapter Two:.

Cadwyn and Tristan sat beside each other in complete silence. Neither of them not really wanting to speak. Tristan because it was his nature, but Cadwyn because she felt she didn't need to say anything to the dark haired knight next to her. They sat there until the sky was beginning to turn a light blue colour showing that it was morning.

"You must be tired" Tristan finally spoke.

Cadwyn smiled slightly.

"I don't think its safe enough for me to fall asleep" She replied with a smile to Tristan.

He felt his heart beating loudly in his chest as he saw the beauty that smiled at him. He took this opportunity to look at Cadwyn properly. She had light red hair that was wavy and fell way past her shoulders and green eyes that made him loose sense of anything, her skin was painted blue but he could already tell from the smudges that her skin was a soft porcelain colour, and she was wearing women's traditional woad clothing. A very revealing leather top that showed all of her flat stomach, that also had a few black marking on it near the bone on her hip. The trousers that she wore were skin tight and she had a pair of boots on that looked slightly to big for her.

"What are you going to do now?" He softly asked.

Cadwyn shook her head slightly and sighed.

"I don't know. My whole life is in this forest. I'm just going to have to leave Britain" She sadly spoke.

Tristan thought for a while and kept stealing glances at Cadwyn. She had let a few small tears escape and was now quickly beginning to wipe them away.

"Come back with me to the wall?" He asked, trying to think of a way to stop her from leaving.

Cadwyn laughed.

"I'd be killed straight away. You forget that I am a woad?"

Tristan shook his head.

"There is a river near by. Go and wash the blue from you. I will take you back to the wall and explain the situation. Arthur is a very understanding man" Tristan told her, standing up.

Cadwyn stood up and let out a shaky breath.

"Tristan' It was the first time she had ever spoken his name.

'I don't think I should. Arthur might just throw me in the prison. Accuse me of spying for my father! Its not a good idea"

Tristan sighed and silently agreed with her.

"I could speak to him first. Arthur trusts me a lot. I'm his scout" Tristan replied after a short amount of time thinking.

Cadwyn bit her lip in nerves, and looked around the there settings.

"Alright. But you have to promise me. If. If Arthur doesn't believe me, or, if anyone tries to harm me. You will be there to protect me. If I get put in the cells, you will come and get me, and bring me back to this exact spot" She told him, her eyes focusing directly on his.

Tristan nodded, and a slight smirk came over his face.

"This is exact spot?"

Cadwyn smiled and nodded her head.

"You have to bring me here. To the place we first met. In this exact spot"

Once again Tristan nodded his head.

"Deal" He answered holding out his hand.

Cadwyn smiled widely and then slowly slipped her hand into his and then lifted his hand up to her lips and then softly kissed the back of his hand.

"Its sealed with a kiss" She told him, continuing to smile.

Tristan sat and watched as she told him this and then he brought her hand up to his lips and softly kissed her blue painted hand.

"Done"

Cadwyn continued smiling as Tristan let go off her hand, and she let it fall to her side and hit the broken tree that she sat on.

They sat and stared at each other for a while until finally Cadwyn coughed and stood up.

"I'll go and wash in the river now. I'll be back soon" She spoke softly and then walked in quite foot-steps to the river.

"Cadwyn' She stopped and turned around, butterflies in her stomach after hearing Tristan say her name.

'I'll be down at the river with you. To make sure that nobody could attack you. I will turn my back to you" He softly told her, standing up as he did.

Cadwyn nodded and then began walking again, but this time with Tristan following quickly behind her.

Cadwyn removed her clothes, but firstly making sure that she had checked to see if Tristan had kept to his word and had his back to her the entire time. She walked into the cold refreshing water, until it came up to her slender hips, and she smiled and let out a little moan as she felt herself almost washing away her old, brutal life as Merlin's daughter.

Tristan heard her as she stepped into the water and then stopped, standing still. He heard the little moan she made, and his face looked confused. He turned his head slowly, making sure that if she was watching him to indeed make sure that he wasn't looking at her she would have shouted by now. His eyes first looked on her face, her beautiful face was now completely washed of the ugly blue paint that covered her body and he could now see that she did indeed have a porcelain look about her. She was more beautiful than he had imagined. His eyes slowly travelled down her long slender neck and then reached her breasts which were beautifully shaped and he imagined his hands cupping them. Tristan liked the top of his lip as he felt his arousal grow even more, and he quickly tore his eyes away from her before he would have ran down to the river and made her his.

Cadwyn now finished washing and began leaving the river, and put on her woad style clothing again.

"I'm done" She softly told Tristan.

Tristan slowly turned his head to look at her. Her wet hair stuck to her body, and water ran down into the valley between her breasts and down her arms. He had now managed to get rid of the large arousal that he had obtained from his earlier glances at the woad, and now feared that her just stood there, still wet from the water would bring it all back again. He ripped his eyes away from her, and began walking at a fast pace towards where his horse was tied to a tree.

Cadwyn frowned in confusion at the sudden change of the silent knight but shrugged her shoulders and began running after him. When she had eventually caught up with him, he was sat up on his horse looking down at her. She stopped and noticed that her breath had caught in her throat seeing him look so heroic almost sitting on his horse looking down at her.

Tristan held out his hand for her, and Cadwyn accepted it, and felt herself been pulled in-front of Tristan. Once she was sat firmly in place by Tristan's hands she felt herself becoming weak at the feel of his hands in front of her, his arms resting on her hips, and his strong hands gripping the reins of the horse.

She gulped and thought about the 2 hour ride like this to Hadrian's Wall.


	3. Suspicions and A wall removed

Hey well at least I have been given 2 reviews, hope that this is going to be just a little bit better?

.:Chapter Three:.

Cadwyn was awoken by a slight nudge in her side, and she opened her eyes slowly. Un-easily she sat up from the comfy position she was in, and noticed that Hadrians wall was very close. She sighed deeply hoping that hers and Tristans plan was going to work out. Remembering Tristan, she realised the postition that she was in earlier, she had fallen asleep on Tristan's chest, his hands keeping her close and warm.

"How long was I asleep?" She asked, rubbing her eyes trying to wake herself up.

"About 2 hours. I'm not surprised though. How long was you running from them?" He replied.

Cadwyn frowned trying to remember.

"Erm, well, all of last night and majority of yesterday"

Tristan sighed. As soon as she was at the wall, she would be taking a long hot bath, and then sleeping.

The gates to the wall came up in front of them, and Cadwyn shivered slightly as she noticed a Roman guard up on the otherside of the wall look down on them both.

"Who's the wench Saramtian?" He shouted down.

Tristan sighed, and pulled his hands up from the reins of the horse and settled them on Cadwyn's stomach almost possesivly.

"Try and seem scared' He whispered to Cadwyn. Cadwyn nodded and let fear enter her eyes as she looked up at the Roman.

'She's my fun for a while" Tristan shouted back up.

"A woad?" The Roman shouted.

Tristan nodded.

"Bored of the women at the tarvern" He slowly told him, a deadly look in the knights eye made the Roman quickly open the gates for them.

"I'm very surprised that happened" Cadwyn whispered to Tristan.

"Just wait. They still might be suspicious. No doubt Arthur will be heading this way shortly" Just as Tristan finished his sentence, 6 men came marching towards them both.

Tristan quickly swung down from the horse, and Cadwyn quickly followed, hiding behind Tristans broad frame.

"Care to explain yourself Tristan?" A commanding voice came from who Cadwyn presumed was Arthur.

"Bringing a woad into the walls what were you thinking" A curly haired knight quickly followed with a load voice.

"Do you mind if we go to the table to discuss this?" Tristan calmy asked.

"Thats fine. But bind the woman. I don't want any trouble at my post" Arthur told him, pointing a finger, his green eyes seemed full of anger.

Tristan simply nodded and took the thick rope from a broad bald headed man. Tristan turned around to Cadwyn, now her eyes were really full of fear. All he could do was give her a look to say say that he was sorry for tying her hands together behind her back.

Cadwyn grunted as Tristan pulled the rope tightly and could already feel her skin becoming sore. She looked at the men in front of her, all of them eye-ing her suspicously. Closing her eyes, she felt Tristan softly stroke up her arm, and then he came and stood next to her, one of his arms holding onto to her arm. Arthur nodded at Tristan and then Cadwyn was been lead towards "the table".

Cadwyn was seated nest to Tristan and the curly haired knight that had spoken earlier.

"Right we are here now Tristan" Arthur stated.

Tristan looked at the men around the table and then thought about what he was going to say. Should he tell the truth?

"Her people have turned against her. She has been exciled. She doesn't belong to the tribe anymore. I found her running through the forest exhusted and in fear. Merlin had sent 5 men from her tribe to kill her. She choose to lead a different life, she doesn't want to be with them anymore. I found her, killed the men, and told her she would be safe at the wall" Tristan almost simply told the knights.

Cadwyn had been biting her lip the entire time, she was becoming concious about the way the men were looking about her. As if they were trying to stripp her down to see if she was dangerous.

"Its true!" She eventually spoke up.

Arthur sighed.

"Tristan what if its a trap?" He asked the scout, running his hand over his tired face.

"If it was a trap why would Merlin choose to kill 5 of his men, just to get one woman in the wall?" Tristan replied.

"If Merlin were to find out that she was here. It would cause more problems than we have already got with the woads" Arthur retaliated.

"Not if we dressed her as a woman from the wall, hide her tattoo's there in places a dress would cover" Answered Tristan.

Cadwyn rolled her eyes at the thought of wearing a dress. Some of the knights noticed this and tried to hide there smiles.

Arthur thought for a while.

"What does everyone else think"?

"I don't know if we can trust it" A knight also with curly brown hair, but a young and naive look about him told Arthur.

"Galahad is right! We've spent 13 years fighting her people!" The knight with the bald head and who was quite chubby answered.

"None of that matters now though!" Cadwyn suddenly shouted.

Everyone turned and looked at her, there eye-brows raised.

"Why do you say that?" Arthur asked.

Cadwyn sighed.

"I've never hated you or your knights. Not even when my tribe came back and told me of the amount of my people you had killed. I just didn't get upset. We attacked you for no reason. Yes you were there to protect the romans. But you were forced to. You only kill to stop yourselves from been harmed. I've never felt any hatred to any of you sitting here" Cadwyn explained, her arms now numb from been so tightly tied behind her back.

"That still doesn't mean that Merlin won't attack inside the wall" Galahad told her.

"Merlin can't even find a way into the wall" Cadwyn quietly told them.

Arthur sat upright.

"What do you mean?"

Cadwyn sighed and prepared to properly become a traitor to her people.

"Merlin can't find a way into the wall, he's had scouts searching for ways to get in for 10 years. He says there are to many guards and the wall is to high" Cadwyn told them, her eyes looking at the table the entire time.

"Well, if he can't get in through the walls, then it would be obvious to try and send in a spy" Arthur told her.

"To be honest Arthur. Merlin wouldn't risk the life of one of his men" Cadwyn honestly replied.

All of the knights sat in silence for a few moments, the only sound that could be heard was the sound of the lives outside the walls of the room that they were in.

"You are to be watched. For 2 months, by Tristan. You will stay in the room that attaches onto his, the wall shall be knocked down. When we are away on a mission you shall accompanty us. You are good with a sword?" Arthur asked her.

A smile came over Cadwyn'sa face and she looked to Tristan.

"I can handle a sword but not very well" She answered, the smile still evident on her face.

"I can train her. If we are suppose to be together a lot over the next 2 months" Tristan soft voice spoke.

Cadwyn's smile got even bigger, if it was possible.

"Very well. Is this alright with the rest of you?" Arthur asked the rest of his knights.

All of knights looked to each other then to Cadwyn who in return tried to keep her face from looking hopefull. Gradually all of them nodded and agreed with Arthur.

Cadwyn let out a breath that had been hekd and then sighed.

"Tristan cut her ropes" Arthur glanced at Tristan, and Tristan eagerly took out his dagger, and quickly cut the ropes holding Cadwyn's hands together.

Once they were cut, Cadwyn brought her hands to the front of her, and she began rubbing her sore and broken skin around her wrists.

"Tristan I hope you dont mind about the knocking down of the wall between both your rooms?" Arthur asked, now stadning up.

Tristan shook his head.

"It's fine. I understand that you need me to keep a close watch on her" He quietly answered.

"So are we going to learn your name?" A knight with long blonde scragy hair came over and asked her followed by the rest of the knights.

"Cadwyn" She softly answered, almost a little shy at all the gazes on her.

"Cadwyn. I'm Gawain. This is Galahad" He pointed to the younger naive curly haired knight.

Galahad smiled, and waved his hand.

"Dagonet" A tall well built man told her, with a scar on his face.

Cadwyn smiled at the man, feeling she would get on with him.

"And I'm Bor's! You're going to be working down the tarvern with my girl Vanora, she could use the help, 7 months gone she is!" He smiled at her, and then accepted a axe of Dagonet.

" We're going to get rid of that wall now. Tristan why don't you take Cadwyn to my room. I have some ointment that will sooth her wrists" Dagonet kindly told them both.

Tristnan simply nodded, then took Cadwyn gently by the arm and led her from the room.

Once outside the room, Cadwyn quickly turned to Tristan and pulled him close, hugging him tightly.

"Thank you Tristan" She whispered to his ear.

Tristan stood shocked for a moment, and then let his arms move around Cadwyn's back, hugging her gently.

After a few seconds, they both pulled apart, Cadwyn still smiling.

"I should let you know, with the wall gone between our rooms...I snore"


	4. Baths and glancing eyes

.:Chapter Four:.

Tristan watched Cadwyn as she wondered around the two rooms that were now one great big one. She seemed fastinatied by all the jewels that he had dotted around his side of the room, and she gently picked each thing up, examining them carefully.

"How did you come across all of these?" She asked him, putting down a golden mug, that had red and green diamonds dotted around it.

"I just take them" Tristan quietly answered, and almost smiled when he saw the look of confusion come over Cadwyn's face.

"What you steal?"

"No, I didn't say steal. The guards often see me take things that belong to their leaders. They just choose not to say anything" He replied, sitting down on his bed and folding his arms over his chest.

"I bet they find you intimadating" Cadwyn smiled, then sat down on her bed and copied Tristan folding her arms across her chest.

This time Tristan let himself actually smile. Seeing the woman he had just rescued copying him, like a child.

They were both interupted from them gaze at each other when there was a knock on the door on Tristan's side of the room, Cadwyns door had been locked. Tristan got up from his seat on the bed, and walked over to the door opening it, and showing Vanora, holding a big jug of hot water, with 4 other women stood behind her, also holding jugs of water.

"Hello Tristan' Vanora promptly said before entering the room and standing in front of Cadwyn.

'We have the water for your bath" She smiled at her.

Cadwyn was slightly taken back with the kindness that Vanora seemed to show her, and she just nodded then let Vanora by.

The other 4 women walked by her, one women with black hair, and amazingly blue eyes walked straight into her, knocking her side ways.

"Excuse me" She smiled, but almost a threatening smile.

Cadwyn frowned, and then glanced at Tristan who obviously saw, but decided against it after seeing that it didn't bother Cadwyn.

All the women poured the water into the big tub that was pulled out of a cupboard, and then turned and left.

"There you are. If you need anymore hot water, be sure to send Tristan down to the tarvern. But that should be enough" Vanora gently told Cadwyn, then nodded her head at Tristan and left the room.

Cadwyn stood where she was, looking down at her hands that were in front of her, not really knowing what she should do now, hoping Tristan wasn't expecting her to take her clothes off in front of him.

Tristan stood where he was, watching as Cadwyn played with her hands in a nervous way. After a few moments, he realised what she was waiting for him to do.

"Oh! I'm sorry! I'll leave you be" Tristan said, beginning to walk to the door.

"No! Wait! You don't have to leave! I'd prefer it if you didn't' Tristan stopped, his hand on the handle of the door.

'You can turn around once I'm in the tub" She told him.

Tristan nodded, his back still to her.

Cadwyn bit her lip, and then quickly stripped off her clothes and jumping into the warm water. She closed her eyes, and laid down.

"I'm in" She told Tristan, after opening her eyes.

Tristan took a deep breath and then turned around, and almost felt the breath been knocked out of him. He could only see her head, but it was the fact of knowing that she was naked under the water.

He knew he was going to have to keep his distance, otherwise he would end up doing something he would regret. He went and sat on the bed, feeling his self becoming more and more aroused when he thought of Cadwyn naked.

"Are we allowed to go to the tarvern later? Or would you prefer staying here?" Cadwyn softly asked h

is she lifted her leg in the air and began rubbing it with the cloth to properly clean herself.

Tristan watched as her long slender leg lifted itself out of the water and she began rubbing softly over it. He imagined those long slender legs around his body as he made sweet love to her. A small sigh escaped his mouth and then he quickly coughed and wiped his face.

"Whatever you want to do, I imagine you are tired though" He answered quickly, then taking his boots off and throwing them on the floor.

Cadwyn remained silent for a while and then turned and looked at Tristan.

"We should stay here tonight. We both need rest" She softly smiled at him, and Tristan had to stand and walk to his draws to stop from going over to her.

"It makes no difference to me!" He snapped suddenly, picking out a new top and throwing it on his bed.

Cadwyn frowned at his answer and then ducked her head under the water, letting her hair be removed of the dirt and paint.

When she brought her head back up from the water, she looked over at Tristan and found him without a top on. He didn't see her looking at him, but Cadwyn was amazed by scars that were around his back and sides, and the small ones that were on his chest. Her eyes couldn't tear themselves away from his body, he was so well toned. She began moving her eyes upwards until it reached his face, and she found two dark eyes staring into hers. She began to open her mouth to say something when she suddenly couldn't. Her throat tightened, and she couldn't breath.

Tristan's eyes searched hers, and he saw that she was about to say something, but she stopped suddenly, and her beautiful eyes seemed to be full of fear. Tristan quickly pulled his top over his head and went and sat on his bed, refusing to look at Cadwyn again. He must admit that when he saw Cadwyn staring at his body, he had felt quiet surprised that a beautiful and young (he guessed) woman was staring at him. Most women he had been with had hated his scarred body. He had the most of the knights, and the women knew that.

"I'm going to get out now!" Cadwyn quietly told him, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Tristan nodded and turned his back to her.

Cadwyn looked around and then almost shyly stood up out of the bath, stepping softly onto the stone floor, and then walking over to were some cloth was on her bed.

Tristan heard Cadwyn getting out of the bath, and was so tempted to look around and glance her beautiful slender body. His mind was telling him not to, but his body was turning around. He watched as she came into view and gasped when he saw her, the large cloth wrapped around her lower body, and her wet back faced him. He wanted to run his hands up and down her back and turn her around and make her feel like the most beautiful women in the world.

Cadwyn turned around after pulling her under garments on and found Tristan staring at her from the bed. She jumped slightly, and didn't move, nither did Tristan. He kept staring at her, Cadwyn seeing the lust in his eyes.

Tristan blinked and realised what he was doing and then he quickly stood up and turned his back to her.

Cadwyn glanced down at herself and then continued trying to pull on the dress that Vanora had laid out for her.


	5. A rude awakening

Hey guys I really appreciate you all reviewing, I just needed that little bit of confidence with the writing! So thank you all indeed!

Well, here is the chapter, I have to admit, that I don't believe this is very good, I think I have been suffering with Writers Block, but nevermind, I have tried!!! Hope this is alright!

**.:Chapter Five:.**

Cadwyn laid on her bed after getting out of the bath and changing into one of the night dresses Vanora had left out for her. Both Cadwyn and Tristan hadn't said anything to each other after there glances at each other a few hours ago.

Cadwyn sighed, and looked over to the window, and saw it was beginning to rain. She closed her eyes and listened to the sound of the heavy rain outside. Suddenly there was a loud bang from the hall outside Tristans room. Tristan sat up from his bed quickly, and stood up. Cadwyn slowly stood up, and just as she did the door to her side of the room fell to the floor, and 3 huge roman guards stood there, grinning.

Cadwyn froze and then quickly looked to Tristan.

"So your the little woad the scout brought into the fort!" One ugly man sneered at her.

Cadwyn looked at them with fear in her eyes, dreading what they would do to her, and whether Tristan would stop them or not. At the moment, Tristan stood on his side of the room, looking quite calm about everything.

"I can see why you choose this one. What a beauty! And look at those legs" Another guard came over and stood in front of Cadwyn.

She looked over to Tristan when the guard in front of her took hold of her neck and began rubbing his huge hand over it. Cadwyn's breath increased and she began to panic. She looked into the eyes of the roman guard and did what she thought would help her. She brought her leg up quick and her knee met the romans groin, and then the man fell to the ground in pain his hands cupping his most private parts. Once he was on the floor the two other guards came and grabbed both of Cadwyn's arms, and pushed her to the wall.

"Tristan! Tristan! Please help me!" Cadwyn screamed, and then one of the romans put his hand over her mouth, and she continued struggling to get herself free whilst she looked over at Tristan.

Tristan stood where he was, and almost stopped breathing when he heard Cadwyn's terrified scream towards him. He couldn't go over and stop the guards, they would go staight to there commander. Cadwyn would be put in jail and raped every night, and he would be whipped and then hung. But he couldn't stand to see her been held up against the wall, frightened, and looking to him for some help.

"You scout. You can have her first if you want" The roman who was still cluching his groin on the ground called over to him.

Tristan looked stunned, and looked at Cadwyn, who now stopped her struggling and looked wide eyed over at Tristan.

Tristan began walking over towards Cadwyn and stood infront of her, and placed a hand on her cheek. Cadwyn looked confused into Tristans eyes, and a small tear escaped her eyes. Shaking his head slightly Tristan reached down to his pants, and put his hand inside of them. And letting out a deep breath he quickly brought his hands out and cut both the mens, holding Cadwyn's arms, throats.

Cadwyn gasped as both the roman guards fell to the floor dead. She looked over at Tristan who had now just done the exact same to the man who she had kicked in the groin and he fell dead on the floor as well.

Cadwyn brought her hands to her face, and the tears began to slowly come out, and her breathing starting to really become fast.

Tristan dropped his dagger on the floor and came over to Cadwyn, and softly pulled her to him, his strong arms wrapped around her.

Cawdyn began trying to pull back from him, but Tristan kept her still.

"I thought you were going to..." Cadwyn trailed off as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hands.

Tristan shook his head, and put a finger over Cadwyn's lip, silently telling her she needn't say anything.

A few moments past whilst Tristan held Cadwyn, and she slowly fell asleep on him. Once Tristan knew that she was asleep he gently picked her up and put her on her bed, and covered her with the blanket.

He looked over to the 3 dead romans and sighed, he needed it to look like an accident. Suddenly a thought came to him. He walked over to the door, and looked over at the end of the hallway. There were a lot of candles burning around there.

Walking back over to the bodies, he grabbed one of the men's arms, and began dragging him out into the hallway. He knew it was risky, as anyone could go by and see him doing this, but he needed to save Cadwyn's and his own life.

After a few minutes of bringing the bodies out into the hallway, he grabbed a vase of wine from his room and poured it all over the men, then picked up two of the candle's from the wall. Tristan looked down at the 3 dead romans and lifted his arms up to throw the candle on them.

"Tristan?" He heard Cadwyn's voice behind him.

He turned around, and saw Cadwyn fully awake stood straight behind him. Reaching up she took one of the candles from him, and looked down at the bodies.

"Go to hell you bastards" She quietly said and then threw the candle on them, and they all quickly set on fire. Tristan threw his candle on shortly after Cadwyn and then gently grabbed her arm and began leading her back to the room.

Once the door was closed her sat down on his bed and looked over at Cadwyn, who was leaning against the door, staring back at him.

"Soon, some people are going to notice the fire. We've been sleeping, and heard nothing. Understand?" Tristan quietly asked her.

Cadwyn nodded her head, and walked over to Tristan, then sat down next to him on the bed.

"Thank you. For doing that. I know you've risked your life for me" Cadwyn softly told him.

Tristan turned slightly and looked at her with his dark orbs, then nodded slightly.

Cadwyn let out a deep breath and nodded back, smiling slightly.

They sat there for a few moments, and then Cadwyn reached across and laced her hand with Tristans.

At first he didn't know what to do, and then he softly felt her rubbing her small hand over his thumb, calming him. Slowly, he laced his fingers with hers, and he sat with a gentle hold on her hand.

They sat like that until they heard the sound of shouting in the hallway, which was nearly an hour later.


	6. A White Dress

Ok, so I have updated again. Can people please tell me if they think I am doing alright with the story? That would help :)

**.:Chapter Six:.**

Tristan and Cadwyn stood at the end of the hallway where they were looking at now remaining parts of the 3 roman guards who had attacked Cadwyn the night before. All that was left of them were bones. Cadwyn still felt very shaken up by the nights events, and every time a Roman Guard would go by them, she would suddenly move close to Tristan. Eventually after a few hours of them passing her, her fear eased down, but she would never trust Romans, apart from Arthur.

After a few hours, the head of the Roman Guards eventually came to the conclusion that the 3 Guards were drunk, bumped into the candles, and died. When this was announced she noticed that Tristan seemed to be less tense, but she had also noticed that he seemed tense quite a lot of the time. After everyone in the fort had been called to listen to the head of the Roman Guards, they all returned to what they were doing. Tristan and Cadwyn began making their way to the training field in a comfortable silence.

"I'm glad it worked out" Cadwyn softly said as she walked gently next to Tristan.

Tristan nodded.

Cadwyn nodded back at him, and then began playing with her hands.

"Are the other knights training today?" She asked him after a short while.

Tristan, once again, nodded.

Cadwyn let out a deep breath.

"You don't really speak much do you?" She laughed quietly.

Tristan turned and looked at her whilst she kept walking and then shook his head.

"No" He answered.

Cadwyn stood with a large sword in her hands, and looked over at Tristan.

"Tristan. I really don't want to do this" She told him.

"You have to. If your going on missions with us you need to know how to protect yourself" Tristan told her.

Cadwyn sighed and nodded her head.

"I suppose so" She quietly answered.

Tristan pulled out his own sword came towards her.

"Right now, imagine I am the enemy. Attack me!" Tristan firmly told her.

Cadwyn let out a deep breath and then quickly lunged at Tristan, he quickly moved out of the way and blocked her lunge.

Nearly two hours had passed and Tristan and Cadwyn were walking off the training field and the other knights were just walking towards it.

"Your better than we thought you would be Cadwyn!" Bors shouted at her whilst smiling.

Cadwyn shyly smiled and then tucked a piece of hair behind her ear.

"Not good enough to beat Tristan though! Maybe Galahad!" Lancelot flirtatiously grinned.

"That's not true!" Galahad warned.

"Well, why don't you two battle it out?" Gawain offered.

Cadwyn took a step back.

"Whoa! I've just been practising with Tristan for two hours! I've too tired now!" She protested with her hands up in the air.

All the knights laughed slightly and then began making there way to the hut where their weapons were.

"That was fun out there wasn't it?" Cadwyn asked, as they now walked into there room.

"Yes! You were good! But need a little more work. You'll be there in no time though" He quietly answered her.

Cadwyn smiled and sat down on her bed.

"I'm going to be aching tomorrow though! Haven't fought like that in a while" She truthfully answered rubbing her neck.

Tristan smiled at her comment, and then sat down on his own bed.

"Do you want to change now? Cos I can leave the room if you like?" Tristan offered.

Cadwyn smiled.

"What about you! You need to change as well" She laughed.

"Well, ladies first is the saying" Tristan quietly answered.

Cadwyn smiled and nodded her head.

"Ok, well you don't have to leave the room. Just turn around, I'll be done in a minute! I've mastered the skill on putting on these dresses" Cadwyn smiled at him.

Tristan let his self smile back at her, and then turned around. He remembered the last time he had been in this position and he had turned around, and openly stared at Cadwyn whilst she was half naked. He hoped he would be able to control his self this time round.

Cadwyn un-hooked the back of her dress and then let in drop to the floor. She quickly walked over to the cupboard in her room and then pulled out a new dress, she laid in on the bed, and then picked up a hand full of the flowers and started to wash her body quickly. She continued to look at the dress. It was a roman style dress.

"Tristan. Why have I be given a roman style dress?" Cadwyn asked him.

Tristan shrugged.

"Maybe they ran out of the other dresses. I'm sure its not that bad" Tristan answered.

Cadwyn carried on looking at it, and then she threw the flowers in a basket next to the bed, and started putting on the dress. It was white, and had a gold strap over one of the shoulders and then came down tight across her breasts, then seemed to stay tight to her body and then came out at the bottom and then came out at the back quite a bit.

"You can turn around" Cadwyn told him.

Tristan turned around and was so amazed. He looked at Cadwyn and she had never looked more beautiful. The dress clung to her body completely and complimented her body. He could feel his self becoming more and more aroused by the look of her. He quickly sat down on the bed, and got a blanket to cover his self up.

"Is it alright?" She asked him, looking down at herself.

Tristan nodded quickly.

"Can we go to the tavern tonight?" Cadwyn asked, looking out of the window.

"Yeah" Tristan replied.

He thought about the looks Cadwyn would be receiving tonight, every man in there would be lusting after her. Lancelot! Lancelot would defiantly be trying his luck.

"Thanks! I just figured I should be trying to make some friends. Not be sitting up here making people spread rumours" Cadwyn told him, sitting down next to him on the bed.

Tristan held his breath, this was killing him. He wanted her, he needed her.

"Thats fine!" He answered, and then stood up, and walked over to the window, deciding some fresh air would do some good. He took in deep long breaths, and then after a few moments he turned around.

She had fallen asleep, her hair was flared around her, and she was just laying on her side, breathing quietly and slowly. Tristan went and laid down next to her, and softly took a piece of her hair in his hands. It felt so soft so smooth. He stayed like that for a while just stroking a piece of her hair in between his thumb and finger. And after a while, his eyes started to close, and his breathing became slow and steady.


	7. Just thought I'd Let you know

Hey. Well I have been checking my stats and it seems less people are starting to view this. Whether that is because they don't come online as often as me is it or not, I don't know! Hehehe! Well, I hope you all enjoyed the last chapter, and well, to be honest! I love writing this story! Also, I think its one of the best things I have ever written.

**.:Chapter Seven:.**

Tristan and Cadwyn walked silently towards the tavern, Cadwyn had stayed in her roman style dress, and had slept until Tristan had woken her, by then it was dark.

"I hope people don't make comments" Cadwyn quietly said as they got closer to the entrance of the tavern.

"They might. But you just ignore them" Tristan warned her from making a scene.

Cadwyn frowned and then nodded her head as they now approached the entrance.

"Ready?" Tristan quietly said as they walked in.

Cadwyn took and deep breath and then followed him in.

Cadwyn was very surprised that when she entered the tavern, absolutely nobody took any notice of her at first and then as she began walking through everyone then sat down at the table with the knights did anyone pay any attention to her at all.

She kept her head up the whole time, otherwise she would end up curling up into a ball at all the people that were staring at her. But she went and sat down next to Tristan, and then smiled at the other knights.

"You look scared little one" Dagonet smiled at her.

Cadwyn smiled and shook her head.

"I'm fine really" Cadwyn answered.

Lancelot laughed and then took hold of her hand.

"Is that why your shaking" He grinned at her.

Cadwyn pulled her hand away and then leaned into them all.

"Why is everyone still staring. I mean, how do they even know about me?" She asked them, keeping her voice low.

All the knights looked at each other. Daring each other to tell Cadwyn the truth.

"Its the dress Cadwyn" Galahad sheepishly said.

Cadwyn frowned once more and looked down at herself, then looked at them questioningly.

"You my dear lady Cadwyn. Look extremely beautiful tonight. Thats why everyone is staring. The men want to bed you, and the women are jealous" Lancelot told her, and then took at big gulp of his drink.

Cadwyn looked at all of the knights, her mouth hanging open.

"Thats not true! Surely there just staring because they know of my heritage!" Cadwyn harshly told them.

"Well, that's what they'll be doing soon if you keep on repeating it that loud" Gawain told her smiling.

Cadwyn sighed and then looked around herself. She was defiantly getting a lot of looks from near enough all of the men in the tavern.

"Well. I'm not moving from this table. Ale and roman guards are not a good thing" Cadwyn told them all and then accepted the glass of wine from Lancelot.

Cadwyn stood where she was, swaying slightly when she felt a pair of hands wrap around her waist.

"Is the beautiful lady feeling drunk?" She heard Lancelot's flirtatious voice behind her.

Cadwyn grinned to herself, and then turned around, Lancelot's arms still around her.

"I'm a feeling merry. Not drunk!" She smiled at him, before patting his forehead and then wondering away from him.

Tristan watched as Cadwyn smiled when Lancelot wrapped his arms around her, and he saw her turn around. He felt sick. Sick at wondering whether Cadwyn would fall for Lancelot's charm. But, she didn't. She simply patted him on the head and then walked away from him, leaving Lancelot stunned. Allowing a smile to make its way onto his face, he felt his eyes now searching for Cadwyn after she had disappeared from Lancelot. He searched all over the tavern and couldn't find her at all. Suddenly beginning to panic, he slammed down his drink and made his way over to Lancelot, who was now sitting with one of the whores in his lap.

"Where did Cadwyn go?" Tristan firmly asked.

Lancelot laughed a little and then shook his head.

"I don't know. She went into the shadows of the tavern" Lancelot drunkenly answered.

Tristan shook his head and sighed in frustration.

He hoped she was alright. He began making his way around the tavern searching all the corners of the big room, and outside and found no sign of her. He began making his way to the back entrance of the tavern, where he found no-one to be seen. He breathed in deeply and then turned around.

Cadwyn grinned at Tristan as he turned around and stared wide eyed at her.

She had been following since he had left the table where Lancelot was sitting. She had been blessed with the gift of been able to go un-detected, not heard at all, and she was surprised he hadn't heard her, the silent scout.

"I've been looking for you!" Tristan nearly shouted.

Cadwyn continued smiling.

"You really didn't hear me did you?" Cadwyn nearly laughed.

Tristan looked down at his shoes and then shook his head. Cadwyn now openly laughed and moved closer to Tristan.

"Oh I fear you're getting to old!" She laughed at him.

Tristan now looked up.

"I was panicking! Thats why I couldn't hear you! If Arthur had of found out I lost you!" He lied.

Cadwyn nodded, but continued laughing.

"Well, you've found me now! What can I do for you?" She asked him, now stopping laughing.

"I was wondering whether you were ready to go back to the room?" Tristan asked her, as they began walking back into the tavern.

"You're not taking a woman tonight?" Cadwyn asked, curiously.

Tristan stopped walking.

"Excuse me?"

"Well, the others said you might take a woman tonight. And that I wouldn't get any sleep" She shyly answered him.

Tristan continued looking at her.

"No. I won't be taking a woman tonight. I'm not fond of them" He quietly told her. A look came over Cadwyn's face, almost like relief, but Tristan didn't know whether it was relief of her been able to sleep properly that night, or whether he had told her that he wouldn't be taking a whore.

"Right than. Shall we leave?" Cadwyn asked him, as she looked over at 3 of the whores glared at her.

"Yeah. That's fine" He answered and then they waved good bye to the other knights, not that any of them noticed, and then began there way to there room.

"Lancelot seems nice" Cadwyn said as she crawled into her bed after changing.

Tristan sat on his bed staring at his hands.

"Yes, he is! A good fighter" Tristan quietly answered her.

Cadwyn bit her lip and then got comfy in her bed. Her back to Tristan.

"I don't want to bed him" She quietly told Tristan.

Tristan quickly looked over to her small frame in her bed.

"Its none of my business if you want to" He firmly answered.

Cadwyn was silent for a while.

"Just thought I would let you know" Came her small reply.


	8. Seven and Peaceful Sleeping

Hey. I have noticed my stats going down each chapter. Let me know if I am doing something wrong, then I can fix it! Thanks :)

**.:Chapter Eight:.**

_"Please father!" Cadwyn screamed at her father as she was been dragged away from him._

_"Do not call me that anymore" Merlin firmly told her._

_"Just because I won't supply you grand-children. There is always Guinevere!" She continued screaming at him._

_Merlin's eyes widened and he walked to his daughter, and seized her by the arm then dragged her away from the guards._

_"Do not speak of your sister. Guinevere is never going to have children. Your mother knew as soon as she was born" He angrily whispered to her._

_Cadwyn laughed and shook her head._

_"So you were trying to double the amount of numbers that I would have!" She shouted at him._

_Merlin quickly raised his hand and brought it down to meet Cadwyn's cheek, the impact causing her to fall to the ground. The guards holding her before came and grabbed her arms tightly, standing her up. Cadwyn looked at her father in disgust._

_"You are no longer my daughter' Merlin looked to the guards holding her, and the others stood around and nodded._

_'You all know what to do" _

_Cadwyn knowing what her father meant, moved slightly closer to Merlin and then spat straight in his face._

_"Your nothing but a old man in paint. Your pathetic!" She screamed as she began to be harshly pulled away._

_About an hour passed as she was been dragged through the woods, and eventually her arms began to get marks from the guards holding her so tightly. _

_She had enough of it now. Sighing, she quickly jumped in the air, and brought her feet to meet the guards shin's causing them to let go of her and hold there now throbbing leg. _

_Cadwyn quickly took off in a run. A the chase began._

Cadwyn sat on the grass of the training field thinking about her last moments with her father, and how disgusted she felt about him. The knights where training in the muggy weather, and were sweating badly. Lancelot had his top of, and there was a collection of women near the fence grinning at him and all of the knights. Cadwyn smiled at the attention they all got, and couldn't deny that she didn't like watching the knights, for they were all good-looking. But majority of the time she was watching Tristan. The way he moved with a sword. She could tell that he had gone very easy on her when they were training. Tristan fighting was almost like watching a dance.

"Your the new girl?" She heard a small voice behind her.

Cadwyn turned around and saw a little girl standing shyly behind her.

Cadwyn smiled and nodded her head.

"I am. My names Cadwyn" And she patted the spot of grass next to her, and the little came and sat still quiet shyly.

"I'm seven" She quietly said.

Cadwyn frowned.

"Seven?" She asked surprised.

The little girl nodded.

"I don't really like it much either" She shyly answered.

Cadwyn grinned at the little girl.

"Well, why don't we make up a name for you. One that you like? And then I'll call you it, it will be our little secret" Cadwyn told her, as she moved to face her, the girl copying her as well as crossing her legs in front of her.

"I'd like that" She smiled.

"Looks like Cadwyn has met seven" Dagonet pointed up to Cadwyn and seven sitting with each other.

Bor's looked up at them sat together, and almost looked a little worried.

"She'll be alright" Lancelot told him from the side.

"I hope so. We still don't know if we can trust her" Bors answered, as he took a drink of water, but still stared at his little girl.

"She's a good women" Tristan told them all, as he was looking for his bow and arrows.

"I'll say it again. I hope so" Bors mumbled.

Lancelot patted him on his back and then began fighting once more with Galahad.

"So we've agreed. Anwen" Cadwyn said with smile.

Seven, or Anwen nodded and giggled.

"Does it mean anything?" She asked.

Cadwyn nodded.

"It mean's 'very beautiful'. Which fits perfectly. If you were older. The boys would be lining up the fields for you" Cadwyn answered.

Anwen giggled.

"Thats not true"

"Oh it is. Go and ask your father. He will tell you" Cadwyn smiled at her.

"What does your name mean?" Anwen asked, she had become very confident with Cadwyn now.

"Chain" Cadwyn answered.

"Chain? I don't understand that" Anwen frowned.

"Well, I have never understood it. But perhaps my mother just liked the name" Cadwyn answered, feeling a bit sad thinking about her mother.

"Where's you mother and father now" Anwen innocently asked.

Cadwyn sadly smiled.

"Dead...There both dead"

Tristan and Cadwyn sat in there room later that night, silently both thinking.

"Did you have a good day?" Tristan asked, having not really spoken to her all day.

"Yes. I met An - Seven" Cadwyn quickly corrected herself.

"What did that mean?" Tristan asked confused.

Cadwyn smiled.

"Well, when I met Seven she said that didn't like her name. So we both went through some names. And she liked Anwen" Cadwyn told him, and then wrapped the blankets around her body even as there was a cool wind outside.

Tristan thought for a moment.

"Is that why she was asking Lancelot if he thought she was beautiful. 'Anwen' it means 'very beautiful'?" Tristan asked her.

Cadwyn nodded and smiled.

"So she has a soft spot for Lancelot. Bless her" Cadwyn smiled tiredly.

"You like children then?" Tristan asked, as he moved to rest his back on the wall.

Cadwyn nodded.

"Yes. I hope to have one" Cadwyn answered, her eyes closed.

Tristan sat, his thoughts going through his mind. During the day he had seen Cadwyn stare at him whilst they were training, and he liked it when she did. She hadn't noticed that when she wasn't looking at him, he was looking at her. He wouldn't let her know. If Cadwyn was to find out the powerful feelings that he had from her, she would run away, be disgusted. She could never love him in return. Tristan suddenly sat up in his bed. He had been thinking that she would never love him in return. Return. He was in love with her. He didn't even know what love was, he had never felt it before. Now he knew why when he saw her speaking to the other knights he felt like hitting them, or how he felt sick when she would give the others a smile or laugh, and the feeling of wanting to take her away to where she could only smile and laugh for him. And he could show her how he would make sweet love to her, and how much she deserved to be loved.

"Tristan. Are you alright?" Tristan was disturbed from his thoughts by Cadwyn stood in front of him, a concerned look on her face.

A small smile came on to his lips.

"I'm fine"

Cadwyn allowed a small smile to come over her face, and she lifted her hand to touch his forehead.

"Are you sure. You seem a bit flushed. Are you ill?"

Tristan shook his head.

"No not at all" He answered, loving the feeling of her touching his forehead.

Cadwyn allowed her other hand to come up and touch one of his cheeks, and the one of his forehead move down to the other. Her thumbs gently went over the markings there.

"I've never really looked at them before. There quite beautiful" She shyly told him, as she now sat in front of his, her hands on his cheeks.

Tristan felt like his heart was going to beat straight out of his chest.

"Thank you" He hoarsely answered.

She sat there for a while, both there faces quite close together, and both there breathing becoming quite shallow, as they looked into each others eyes.

Tristan grabbed one of her hands from his face, and brought her wrist to his mouth where he slowly brought it up to meet his lips with a gentle kiss.

Cadwyn felt her breathing now completely stop. She couldn't believe this was happening, this man she had only just met, and who she had to admit had strong feelings for, was kissing her wrist.

Tristan still kept his hand on hers, but now looked up at her. Cadwyn's hand came forward and softly took Tristan's hand of hers and then just like he did to her, brought his wrist up to meet her lips. Then she set his hand down by his side, and then surprised both Tristan and herself.

She moved so she was now laying on Tristan's bed, and she had grabbed his arm so he would lay down as well, once Tristan was laid down, she moved so her head was laid on his chest, and her arm was also on his chest. Tristan didn't know how to react at first but then eventually, he moved his arm so it came up and laid its self on Cadwyn's side, and rested at her hip.

Both of them slept like that the entire night, and it was the most peaceful for the both of them.


	9. Waking and an Interuption

Hello! Just want to say thank you so much to all you reviewers out there! Really makes me smile :) SEE!!

**.:Chapter Nine:.**

Cadwyn woke up in a bed, one that she knew was Tristan's, and she felt very warm. Slowly she opened her eyes and looked down at herself, and saw she was wrapped in a thick blanket tightly. She looked over to the side of her and found that Tristan was not there. Sitting up in th bed, Cadwyn wiped her eyes and looked around the room. Her eyes settled on Tristan who was now laid in a bath with his eyes closed.

Cadwyn bit her lip and didn't know whether she should say anything, she felt a little bit shy after the night before. Even though they weren't intimate together, the kiss that Tristan had ever so lightly placed on her wrist still burned.

She had never felt love before, but she had a feeling this was what it felt like.

Tristan had closed his eyes after a short while of been in the bath. He had managed to listen to Cadwyn's soft breathing as she slept and he had almost fallen back to sleep. He also knew exactly when she had woke up as her breathing had changer its pattern. As well as this, he now felt a pair of eyes on his body, but he didn't want to say anything, he didn't want to ruin the moment. Knowing that Cadwyn's eyes were on his body whilst he was in the bath was making him feel very aroused.

"Tristan?" He heard her sweet voice.

Opening his eyes he turned his head to look at her.

"Morning" He quietly said to her.

Cadwyn smiled.

"Morning...Your in the bath, didn't hear anybody come into make it for you" She told him, whilst playing with the fabric of the blanket.

"I made sure they were quiet as to not wake you" He answered her.

Cadwyn nodded.

"Thank you"

A nod of the head was Tristan's reply.

A short while passed with the both of them and they were in a comfortable silence.

"I'm going to get out now" Tristan quietly said.

She nodded her reply and then turned her back to him. Tristan slowly got out of the water and the grabbed the cloth from the side. Quickly drying his self, Tristan dressed and let Cadwyn know that he was ready.

Cadwyn turned around to a now fully dressed Tristan with wet hair.

"Your braids have come out. You look different without them" Cadwyn told him and then began walking over to him.

"They always come out when it wet. It gets quite annoying" He answered, and then picked up some hair and began braiding.

"Do you think I could get a bath?" Cadwyn shyly asked.

"I told one of the maids to come back later with fresh water" Tristan answered and then his braids were finished.

"Now your Tristan" Cadwyn smiled.

Tristan allowed a small smile come over his face and then let it linger.

'I'm still amazed at your markings" She truthfully told him.

Tristan gave a nod of the head.

"The one on your neck is beautiful" He told her.

Cadwyn brought her hand up to where the marking on her neck was.

"I was given it on my 18th winter. That was 2 winters ago" She sadly smiled.

There was sudden knock on the door and Tristan went over to answer it. Lancelot stood on the other side of it looking worn out but merry.

"Good morning" He smiled and then walked straight passed Tristan and into the room.

"Morning Lancelot" Cadwyn smiled.

Lancelot looked from Cadwyn's crumpled dress to Tristan's messy bed.

"I'm intrigued. What exactly do you do up here at night?" He asked, a eye-brow raised.

"We sleep. How can we help you this morning?" Tristan calmly answered.

Lancelot laughed slightly.

"Arthur is holding a meeting after noon, meet at the round table. You to Cadwyn" Lancelot told them both.

Cadwyn felt her stomach feel like it had butterflies in her stomach after hearing that she was going to be attending a meeting. Had Arthur changed his mind? Cadwyn quickly shook this thought from her memory, it was properly going to be about a mission or something, she hoped.

"Do you know what it is about?" She shyly asked.

"A mission. Apparently we are going to be escorting the bishop who has our papers" Lancelot happily replied.

Cadwyn frowned.

"Papers?"

Tristan seemed a bit stunned.

"Our freedom papers. I hadn't realised we only had a month left" Tristan said.

"I think I would to if I was sleeping in the same room as Cadwyn" Lancelot grinned and then winked at Cadwyn.

"Do you ever think about anything else?" Cadwyn sighed and then sat down on Tristan's bed.

Lancelot continued laughing.

"Are you having dinner down at the tavern?" He asked Tristan.

The reply was a nod.

'I shall see you down there then" And with one final wink at Cadwyn, Lancelot left. But no sooner were Cadwyn and Tristan left alone, a woman stood at the door with 2 buckets of water.

"Hello Tristan" She smiled flirtatiously at him.

Tristan turned and looked at the woman.

"Hello Branwen" Cadwyn noticed Tristan had tensed up after seeing the woman in the room, obviously there was history.

Branwen entered the room, swaying her hips and Cadwyn desperately wanted to slap her.

Tristan noticed the way Cadwyn had looked at Branwen and thought it might be best to get Branwen out of the room before there was a murder.

"Branwen its fine, I'll do it" He quickly said to her.

Branwen smiled and looked over at Tristan and pushed her hair behind her, showing of her big breasts.

"Saving me doing some hard work are we" She continued smiling and walked over to him.

Tristan saw Branwen approaching her and then looked over to Cadwyn who really looked like she could pass a sword through her.

"Might see you down in the tavern later tonight" Tristan quickly answered, and then began taking her out of the room.

"I would like that. I never see you on a evening anymore, if you know what I mean" Tristan heard a smash in his room and then closed the door quickly on Branwen.

He turned around to see Cadwyn looking innocent and standing next to the window.

"I slipped" She quickly answered, and then looked down at the broken wine glass on the floor.

"Its fine" He told her and then began picking up the broken pieces.

Cadwyn bit her lip and then walked around the broken pieces to go and fill up another bath for herself.

"So that's the type of woman you like to bring back here? Everything hanging out?" Cadwyn casually asked.

Tristan stopped what he was doing and threw the broken bits into the bin.

"She has only been her a few times" He answered after a while.

Cadwyn nodded and looked away from him. She felt like she was going to cry, but she couldn't, she had to keep strong. He obviously wouldn't have any feelings for her, she didn't look anything like Branwen.

Tristan saw that she was upset. She had tried to hide it by turning away, but he could tell.

Sighing he brought his hand up to his forehead.

"Cadwyn' He began.

'She means nothing to me"

Cadwyn sniffed slightly, and turned around.

She looked at him for a while.

"Why are you explaining yourself?" She asked, her eyes were rimmed with tears.

Tristan saw the sadness in her eyes and took a deep breath, he walked over to her and put a hand underneath her chin to bring her face to meet his.

"Because I think I am in love with you" He quietly said.

Cadwyn looked wide eyed at Tristan and shook her head.

"You said you were going to meet Branwen tonight" She whispered.

Tristan shook her head.

"Only to get rid of her" He replied.

Cadwyn bit her lip and then nodded.

Tristan watched as she bit down on her lip and then gently began moving his mouth closer to hers. Only millimetres away from her now, neither one of them breathing Tristan gently brushed his lips against Cadwyn's soft ones.

A knock on the door and Galahad entering brought them both pushing each other away.

"Galahad!" Cadwyn gasped her breathing quiet heavy.

Galahad frowned, he saw Cadwyn's flushed face and Tristan's set jaw.

"Was I interrupting?"


	10. I'll be fine

Hey there guys, I just want to say thanks for the reviews, it really means a lot to me. Just want to say sorry for not sending this chapter in sooner, but I got writers block for a little while, and hopefully it is all better.

Let me know what you think of this, its a little short but meh!

**.:Chapter Nine:.**

Cadwyn sat in the tavern, a glass of wine in her hands. Neither her or Tristan has spoken since that morning after Galahad had interrupted them. Really, it was a good thing what Galahad had done interrupting them Cadwyn thought. Tristan would be massively told off if Arthur would have found out. But then again, Cadwyn had wanted it to happen. She had wanted to kiss Tristan, she wanted to do more than that with Tristan, she was in love with Tristan.

Tristan looked over to a sad looking Cadwyn, he couldn't believe he had nearly kissed her, he had wanted to so badly and would have done so if Galahad had rudely walked in on them. He had watched Cadwyn all day and all night. Neither of them had spoken to each other, both not really knowing what to say, but glancing at each other a lot.

At the meeting at the round table, Arthur had basically told them that they were to be escorting the Roman Bishop to the wall in 2 weeks and that then he would be giving them there freedom, Cadwyn was to accompany them also. So here all the knights were, at the tavern, celebrating by getting massively drunk, which was similar to a lot of there nights here in the fort.

Cadwyn sighed and then drank the rest of her wine, and almost stumbled up to the bar to go and get another when she felt a pair of hands on her arms.

"Hello there Cadwyn" Lancelot smirked at her.

Cadwyn smiled, and then took Lancelot's offered arm and began walking over to the bar with him.

"How are you Lancelot?" She continued smiling.

"All the better for seeing you my dear" He winked.

Cadwyn rolled her eyes.

"Couldn't you think of anything more original?" She smirked.

Lancelot almost looked a little shy, that usually worked with the women at the tavern, but then again, Cadwyn wasn't just a women from the tavern.

"Sorry"

Cadwyn laughed and then shook her head.

"So, what do I owe the pleasure of you been here with me?" She asked him, as she glanced at Vanora, indicating that she would like another drink.

"Well, I saw you sitting over here all on your own, and thought I might give you a bit of company. I was thinking that you and Tristan would be together" He answered, as he accepted his drink off Vanora.

Cadwyn sadly shook her head.

"I think we need sometime apart, we're with each other all the time"

Lancelot moved his head to the side.

"You two been arguing?" He softly asked.

Cadwyn shook her head, and tried to hide her watering eyes.

"No no, nothing like that. You must know what it is like though? Been with someone 24 hours, you need a break from them" She answered, her voice a little shaky.

Lancelot nodded, and didn't believe her at all, but he wasn't going to let her know that.

They sat in silence for a while, Cadwyn looking thoughtfully into her cup.

"Are you alright? Been quiet?" Lancelot asked whilst he placed his hand on her back for comfort.

Cadwyn nodded.

"I'm fine. Just feel a bit dizzy. You know, what I'm just going to go outside for some fresh air" She weakly smiled at him.

"You want me to come with you?" He asked.

Cadwyn shook her head, and she said once again with a shaky voice.

"No no, I'll be fine. I'll be back soon" And with that she quickly drank the rest of her drink, and then left.

Tristan watched as Lancelot and Cadwyn talked for a while, and he saw her watering eyes and sad face. He hoped that he wasn't the reason for her been upset. Tristan saw her stand up and then walk outside the tavern. Quickly standing up, he began following her. Once he was outside he focused on hearing her breathing, but at the moment he could hear nothing. He carried on walking until he reached the stables and heard somebody breathing, and muffled crying. Tristan began walking into the stable, and saw Cadwyn with her face in her hands, and her back towards him.

"Lancelot I told you I would be fine" She sniffed and turned around.

Her eyes widened as she saw Tristan standing in front of her.

"Tristan what are you doing here?" She asked, as she began quickly trying to wipe the tears from her face.

Tristan said nothing but began walking over to her.

"Why are you crying?" He asked once he was stood directly in front of her.

Cadwyn looked at him, and then swallowed.

"Erm, I'm just thinking about my mother" She lied to him.

Tristan knew she was lying to him, and this made him slightly angry, he hoped she would have answered him truthfully.

"Tell me the truth Cadwyn" He warned in a quiet voice.

"I am telling you the truth!" She shouted back at him.

Tristan, surprising his self and Cadwyn, suddenly moved forward and pushed Cadwyn back into a wall, and trapped her there with his body.

"I said don't lie" He said to her.

Cadwyn's breathing became fast, and she looked around frightened.

As soon as Tristan saw the frightened look in her eyes, the fright that he had caused he quickly moved away from her, and looked down at the floor.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to do that" He softly told her.

Cadwyn now had tears running freely down her face. She walked over to Tristan and stood in front of him, and then placed her hands on his cheeks, lifting his head up to look at her.

"Its alright" She softly replied.

Tristan nodded and looked down into her eyes, getting lost in the colour of them.

"But I'm not sorry for this"

And with that Tristan crashed his lips down onto hers.


	11. A small tear

Hey hey, just want to say thank you for all the reviews, they really mean a lot, also sorry this is only a really short chapter, but I don't know, just been finding it difficult recently.  
Hopefully there will be a longer next chapter soon!!!

**.:Chapter Eleven:.**

Cadwyn felt Tristan crash his lips down onto hers and then passionatly begin to kiss her. Cadwyn didn't know what to do at first, been very surprised at Tristan's actions, but slowly she allowed herself to respond to the kiss. Tristan tasted her, and kissed her in ways that made her whole body tingle and she knew that she wanted more to happen.

Slowly pulling apart from lack of air, Tristan and Cadwyn looked into each others eyes there breathing heavy.

"That...that -- was amazing" Cadwyn shyly whispered.

Tristan smiled, and nodded his head, then leaning foreward so there forhead's were gently resting against each others.

"I'm glad you said that" He smirked to her.

Suddenly there was a cough from behind Tristan and they both pulled apart and looked over at the intruder. There stood Arthur.

"Tristan. Cadwyn. Care to explain yourselves?" He asked in a stern voice.

Cadwyn looked around, trying to think of something to say other than that she loved Tristan.

Tristan took a deep breath and then looked to the ground and then back up at Arthur.

"It's me Arthur. I thought I would be able to bed Cadwyn tonight. So I got her drunk and then tried to take advantage" Tristan lied to his commander.

Arthur looked over to Cadwyn, trying to work out if she had indeed been drinking that night.

Cadwyn saw Arthur look to her, and she started swaying on her feet.

"Cadwyn? Are you alright?" Arthur asked, and he came and stood a little closer to her.

Cadwyn nodded, and smiled widely.

"Yes. But I think I have had to much to drink. Feel like I am going to faint" She giggled at the Roman.

Arthur let out a annoyed breath and then looked to Tristan.

"Take her back to your rooms. And I don't want any bedding going on. Understand?" He warned his scout.

Tristan sighed and then looked to Arthur.

"Understood"

Arthur nodded and then began walking away.

Cadwyn looked shyly down at the floor after Arthur had left, feeling slightly foolish. What Tristan had told Arthur, about wanting to take advantage, was that true? She shook her head of these thoughts and looked over to Tristan, who was now from a side looking intensly at her.

"I think we had better start heading back to the room" Cadwyn softly told him, and with that began walking away, leaving him with his thoughts.

As Tristan followed Cadwyn's footsteps into the room, he knew what was going through her mind at the minute. She had believed the lie he had told Arthur, that he simply wanted to take advantage of her. Tristan knew that he would have to explain his self to her, but he couldn't tonight, he could sense tension between them, and with Cadwyn been slightly drunk, it could turn into a argument, and that was the last thing that he wanted.

He watched as Cadwyn sat down in heap on her bed and then sighed loudly.

"Are you alright?" Tristan causily asked.

Cadwyn nodded, still remaining in her position.

A few moments passed by and Tristan didn't know what to say to her, he had lied to Arthur but Cadwyn must have thought that he was been truthfull to Arthur.

"I'm going to sleep now" Cadwyn quietly told him, then turned her back on him.

Tristan focased on Cadwyn as she turned her back to him, then seemed to take a deep breath. Tristan was about to speak but then Cadwyn did something that he was not expecting at all.

She reached around to her back and softly tugged on the laces on the back of her dress, pulling the tie apart she let the back of her dress open, then brought her hands down and let the dress slowly slip off her.

Tristans eyes widened as he watched her do this and his breathing became ragged. Her dress slipped off, and he looked at her wonderful curves. Her long un-marked back seemed perfect and her long curvacious legs glisened in the candle light. Cadwyn moved and got into her bed and then moved so she was facing Tristan. She looked him dead in the eye, no emotion at all.

Tristan stared back, his arousal increasing in size as he remembered every part of her body. Cadwyn continued staring at him, and Tristan didn't know what to do.

After a short while of intense staring Tristan moved his eye contact to the floor, and then looked back up at Cadwyn and nodded at her. He didn't know why he nodded niether did Cadwyn but she nodded back, and a small tear escaped her eye, and then after a short while, she closed her eyes and her breathing told Tristan that she was asleep.

Tristans heart broke as he saw the tear escape her eye. He hoped that she wasn't crying from what he had said earlier to Arthur. He was going to have to try and make it up to her, but he didn't know how. It was something he would think about tomorrow, but for the moment he allowed sleep to take over him, drifting of in a peaceful sleep.


	12. A storm, barn and 2 cloaks

**So, I know it has been a while since I last updated, but I have had serious writers block with this story! Grrr, I've been so annoyed! So...This chapter is quite short, and not really very interesting, but it has a good ending...or does it????**

**.:Chapter Twelve:.**

It had been nearly 3 weeks since Tristan and Cadwyn had kissed, then Tristan lying to Arthur about his reasons, and Tristan still hadn't explained to Cadwyn about why he had said what he did. Although, from the morning after, him and Cadwyn had got on fine, she had spoken to him, and not seemed bitter about anything. There was one thing though. She made sure that he didn't touch her. Even if they were just about to graze elbows, Cadwyn would quickly move away as if he were a predator about to strike.

One day, Cadwyn and him were practising Cadwyn's sword fighting, when there was a massive clap of thunder above them, quickly followed by a bright spark of lightening, and then extremely heavy rain.

Both of them stopped what they were doing and looked up to the dark cloudy skies.

"Quickly into the building" Tristan shouted, over the wind that had suddenly appeared.

Both of them ran into the building where the weapons were kept, and found that it was empty.

Panting heavily Cadwyn pulled her soaking hair from her face, and looked down at her wet dress.

"Great" She quietly said.

Tristan now came to the side of her, and handed her a large cloak.

"You'll need to change out of the dress" He quietly told her, as he found another cloak for his self.

Cadwyn looked shocked at him.

"You can't expect me to do that!" She told him.

"You'll catch a cold if you don't" He replied, taking his soaking top off, and revealing a toned chest that Cadwyn had seen many times from her stay here, but something that always seemed to amaze her with the amount of scars on it.

Cadwyn looked down at his body and then turned away suddenly feeling the heat rise up to her face.

Tristan saw her do this and frown.

"Tristan. You can't expect me to do what your asking. If somebody walked in and saw us both...What would they think" Cadwyn shyly told him.

"They wouldn't think anything, because I'd tell them what happened" He answered, now completely naked, save the cloak wrapped around him.

Cadwyn looked away from him, and then began undoing the back of her dress with shaky hands.

Once she had gotten her arms free of her dress Cadwyn moved the cloak around her upper body, and then she began sliding the rest of the dress of her wet body, letting the cloak fall down after it. After she had finished, Cadwyn shyly turned around to Tristan who was sat down on some hay, looking down at his hands uncomfortably. Cadwyn, deciding for the best, sat down on the hard chair that was near where she was stood, and at a safe distance from Tristan.

Cadwyn wasn't afraid of Tristan, she just didn't know whether she could trust him, ever since that night when Arthur had caught them kissing, and Tristan had told him he was trying to seduce her, Cadwyn could take the risk of touching him again, even a slight graze of skin on skin.

"It came out of nowhere didn't it" Cadwyn quietly said, trying to start a conversation.

Tristan looked over at Cadwyn and nodded.

Tristan looked over at the woman that was driving him crazy. He wanted her so much, and he didn't mean just lust, he just wanted to hold her, love her. But she wouldn't even brush up against him when they stood near each other. He watched her as she let out a deep breath and looked around the barn. He soaking her stuck in pieces on her cheeks, and her skin seemed paler with the cold, her lips seemed fuller than ever though, almost as if they were teasing Tristan with what he couldn't have. She looked beautiful.

"Beautiful..." Tristan quietly said to his self without realising it.

Cadwyn heard Tristan mumble something.

"Excuse me?" Cadwyn frowned.

Tristan seemed as if he was deep in thought whilst he was staring at her, but now he jumped slightly, and looked down at his hands.

"I said that you looked beautiful" Tristan shyly answered.

Cadwyn laughed slightly.

"Tristan My hair is soaking, I'm wearing a dirty cloak and I think I might just have dirt on my neck" Cadwyn answered, in a laughing way.

Tristan looked up at Cadwyn as she spoke and he shook his head slowly.

"Cadwyn. You are beautiful. Even if your wearing a dirty cloak, your hair wet, and you have mud on your neck" Tristan replied, looking confidently into her eyes.

Cadwyn looked back into Tristan's eye and got lost in the colour of them, before she knew what was happening, Tristan had stood up marched over to her, and crashed his lips onto hers.


	13. I want to

**Hey guys. Sorry I haven't updated! Been really busy with work, and had writers block! Hope this is alright. Let me know! **

**

* * *

**

**.:Chapter Thirteen:.**

Cadwyn roughly pushed Tristan away from her body and she felt his lips leave hers.  
"What are you doing?" She hissed at him, clutching the sheet tightly around her body.

Tristan looked wide-eyed at Cadwyn as she clutched the sheet around her, a frightened look in her eyes. He could not believe that he had just gone straight up to her and kissed her, and as forcefully as he did. He had never been so forward like that, he always let the women do that.  
"I'm sorry" He managed to whisper after a short silence.  
Cadwyn continued to stare at him as she still held the sheet close to her body, and he mind began working fast, trying to work out what feelings she had threw her body. She could feel the feelings coming back that she had held for Tristan in the beginning, and then he had broken her heart. Telling Arthur that he had only wanted to bed her was what turned her image from Tristan as a knight in shining armour to a selfish womanising pig.  
"You cant just do that!" She told him, sitting down on the hay her hand going to head. "You can't do it! Not with what happened before! Do you really think I have forgiven you?" She nearly shouted.  
Tristan closed his eyes and let his self take a deep and calming breath.  
"Of course not! But you have to unde-" Cadwyn quickly cut him off.  
"NO! Tristan! I don't have to understand" She pointed a finger at him.  
"He would have taken you away if he knew how I really felt!" Tristan suddenly shouted, his arms going up as he did.  
Cadwyn looked at him, confused, and then she started to laugh.  
"You don't have to lie. You knew what you wanted from me, and then I found out!" She told him, now standing up and running out of the barn doors into the pouring rain.  
Quickly running to the doors, Tristan saw that she was running towards the walls of the fort.  
He knew she would be able to escape without been seen, and in the weather it gave her a advantage. Cursing quickly he changed fast into his wet clothes and then began running out after her.

After leaving the fort walls, Tristan looked around trying to find a way that would lead him to where Cadwyn had run. Not seeing any trace of her, he decided running further into the woods, and with her been in a blue sheet, he would be able to see her, as the rain had now thinned out, and was only a soft spray.

Running around for what Tristan had thought was around an hour, he felt like he was somewhere familiar. Taking a deep breath, Tristan scanned the area for any signs of Cadwyn. Something on the right side of his view caught his eye. There was a blue sheet, looking closer Tristan saw Cadwyn sat huddled on a log, the sheet wrapped round her and she was shivering.  
Feeling the pang of panic leave his stomach, Tristan now began walking over to her.  
"I didn't just want to bed you!" He quietly said, walking nearer to her.  
Cadwyn quickly stood looking and looked at Tristan's honest face, and couldn't believe that he had said it. She believed him, she knew that when Tristan spoke like he was, he must have been telling the truth.  
"Then what did you want?" She shakily asked.  
Running a hand threw his hair, Tristan looked nervous.  
"I wanted us to fall in love. Like normal couples do. I want to be the one to ensure your safety. The one who holds you when you fall asleep. The one that kisses you softly when your scared and the one that makes you feel special. I want everything" He quietly told her, and Cadwyn saw that he was shaking slightly.  
Biting her lip, she thought about what she had been told by the man that had been in her dreams since she arrived at the wall. Slowly walking over to him she felt her heart beat increase and the feeling of butterflies in her stomach. Once she stood in front of him, she looked up into his eyes.  
"I want all of that. And with you Tristan"  
Tristan nodded and looked around at there surroundings.  
"This is where we first met" He told her.  
Cadwyn smiled and nodded.  
"I had hoped you would remember" She answered, pulling the sheet closer around her freezing wet body.  
"Of course I remember" He told her, then looked straight into her eyes, and gave a honest smile.  
Reaching out and placing his hand on her cheek he ran it down her cold and soft skin. Closing the space between them, he looked down at Cadwyn's face. He searched her eyes, and saw that there was no hesitancy. Slowly lowering his head to hers, he allowed his lips to softly brush against her. Tristan felt Cadwyn take a deep breath, and then shakily moved and put a hand on the back of his neck, causing the kiss to become more passionate and then the other hand reach out for his chest.  
Both of them allowed the kiss to become deeper, exploring each others mouths and then after a while, softly parted, both breathing heavily.  
"Your shivering" Tristan panted.  
"I'm fine. Just a little cold, not thinking about it now" She smiled back at him. Tristan wrapped his arms around her and held her close.  
"Come, we need to get back. You'll catch a chill" He told her, as he turned and began walking back to the fort, his arm wrapped firmly around her.  
Neither of them noticed a pair of light blue eyes watching them, the skin around there eyes was painted blue.


	14. Keep A Secret

**Not updated in a very long time, so hope some of my old readers actually read this, lol. If not I hope I maybe get some new readers for updating. Hope you all enjoy, and extremly sorry about the wait!! Chloe xx**

**.:Chapter 17:.**

Cadwyn and Tristan arrived back at the fort, and entered in through a way that Tristan knew there would be no guards. They arrived back at the barn in silence and both turned there backs, and began putting there cold wet clothes back on.

"Cadwyn' Tristan turned slightly to check whether she was dressed or not, and she was.

'I know this is not a good thing to say right now. But we are going to have to keep our relationship a secret. Arthur can't find out yet" He hesitantly told her.

Cadwyn thought for a moment.

"I agree. Arthur was not happy that night outside the tavern. He still needs to trust me yet. I know that. I understand. It's fine" Cadwyn smiled softly at him.

Tristan smiled back, and began walking over to the barn door.

"We leave for our mission tomorrow. Are you going to be alright?" Tristan asked her, and they began walking across the muddy field back to their room.

"I have no choice really do I Tristan. I'm just frightened that its people that I knew. What if they recognise me?" Cadwyn asked, as she cautiously walked over the field.

"If they do, they do. That is all that I can say. And just so you know, I will make sure no-one touches you. I will protect you" He quietly answered her.

Cadwyn smiled, and bit her lip.

"So long as you come to no harm. I would hate for that to happen" She whispered back to him.

They arrived on the main street of the fort, and found Galahad and Lancelot whispering among themselves.

Over the last 3 weeks, Cadwyn had become very close to Lancelot, she valued his friendship a lot, and would go to him for any advice, or any problems that she had. She knew that he would help her.

Galahad, she had not really spoke to. She figured that he didn't like her very much, she catches him looking at her when they are all together in a group, and when she says hello to him, or asks him how he is, he usually walks away from her.

"Have a good training session?" Lancelot asked Cadwyn as she began to shiver.

"It was good until it rained. I need to change out of these clothes" She murmured back.

"Come on, we'll both catch a death of cold" Tristan quietly told her.

Cadwyn smiled at him, and they both walked away from the 2 knights.

"What do you think they do up in that room together?" Lancelot asked, as he watched them both walk away.

"I have no idea" Galahad quietly answered, as he watched Cadwyn walk away.

Cadwyn and Tristan entered there room, and found Branwen there, looking through some of Cadwyn's dresses.

"Er. Can I help?" Cadwyn questioned as she raced towards her and pulled the clothes out of her hands.

"Now now. Vanora sent me up to see whether you would like a bath? She knew you had been training with our dear Tristan here, and I was only checking to see whether you needed any clothes bringing up for you" Branwen answered, as she looked Cadwyn dead in the eye.

Cadwyn now became uncomfortable at Branwen watching her, and put her dresses back on the bed.

"Oh, well, yes please. I would like a bath. And, sorry for shouting at you" She quietly told Branwen, and she moved some of her hair behind her back.

"I'll fetch it right away. Tristan' Branwen now walked over to Tristan, and put a hand on his shoulder.

'Anything I can get you?" She asked in a seductive manner.

"No thank you" Tristan replied as he picked her hand of his shoulder.

"Right I'll be back shortly Cadwyn" Branwen sternly said and then stormed out of the room, slamming the door shut.

"Well she's a bitch" Cadwyn said.

Tristan smiled and walked over to her, holding her cheek in his hand.

"She is. You don't need to worry about her at all. She's nothing. Just a whore, who sells herself to the highest bidder" Tristan told her, playing with her hair.

"Hmmm. She still irritates me though. I mean, she was going through my things" Cadwyn muttered.

Tristan put his finger under he chin and raised her head slightly. Then gave her a sweet kiss. Cadwyn smiled at him, and then kissed him back, letting the kiss get even more passionate. Tristan placed his hands on her hips, and kept a strong hold on them, and Cadwyn had her hand on the back of his neck, playing with his hair there, and the other one laid on his back, feeling his strong muscles.

"We need to stop" Tristan hoarsely whispered to her.

"No we don't" Cadwyn whispered back.

"We do. Otherwise I'm going to throw you on the bed, and have my way with you" Tristan laughed slightly to her.

Cadwyn laughed back at him.

"Maybe that is not such a bad thing"

Cadwyn pulled him in for a kiss again, and began putting one hand up the back of his top, softly scratching his back.

"God, woman you are killing me" Tristan mumbled against her lips.

"Good" She whispered back.

Tristan now pushed Cadwyn harshly against the wall, and covered his body with hers. He put his hands under her legs, and wrapped them around his body, this caused Cadwyn to feel his arousal for her.

Cadwyn now moved her hands up into Tristan's hair and she began playing with it as they continued kissing.

There was a sharp knock on the door, and they heard it open slightly. Cadwyn pushed Tristan of her, and she fell back onto the floor landing on her feet.

"Here's your hot water for your ba- oh shit" They both heard Branwen swear loudly, and they then saw water coming into the room.

"That was your fault Anna for pushing me" Branwen shouted at one of the girls behind her.

It was lucky for Cadwyn and Tristan thought, otherwise Branwen would of caught them. And they would have been in serious trouble with Arthur.


	15. Arguments

**.:Chapter 18:.**

After Cadwyn's bath, she dressed in a dark green roman style dress, and Tristan was in Lancelot's room, discussing the mission they were leaving for the next day. Cadwyn checked herself in the mirror, and brushed through her hair with her hands. Finally once she was finished, she left the room, and went over to Lancelot's. On the way over she suddenly felt a push on her shoulder, and stumbled to the side, and fell on the floor. She looked up, shocked.

"Galahad!" She shouted.

Galahad looked down at her.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to" He mumbled and helped her up.

Cadwyn now stood face to face with Galahad, and looked into his soft blue eyes. He looked older than what he was. Years of fighting, and worrying had not done him any good, but Cadwyn could see that he was very handsome still, underneath all the beard.

"It's alright, you just scared me that's all" Cadwyn smiled softly back at him.

Galahad smiled softly back at her, and scratched the back of his head.

"We're leaving in the morning at dawn. The bishops carriage should be about 3 miles away. Are you nervous?" He asked her, looking deep into her eyes.

Cadwyn thought for a moment.

"I am. I'm dreading it" Cadwyn softly told him, looking away from his eyes.

Galahad saw a frightened look pass over Cadwyn's eyes before she looked away from him, and this made him want to look after her.

"Are you coming to the tavern?" He asked her.

"I'm not sure, I was going to see Tristan, he's in Lancelot's room I think" Cadwyn pointed at Lancelot's door.

"Come to the tavern. Tristan will know where you have gone" Galahad smiled at her.

Cadwyn smiled back, and softly bit her lip.

"Alright. He will find me" And she set off to the tavern with Galahad.

Tristan left Lancelot's room, and walked over to his own, that he shared with Cadwyn. He softly knocked on the door, and waited for Cadwyn to let him in.

"Cadwyn" Tristan shouted quietly, and there was no answer.

He opened the door and walked in. The room was quiet and still, and Cadwyn was not there. Tristan frowned. Cadwyn wouldn't just wonder off without him, she wasn't that silly. There were a lot of roman men out there that still wanted her. He turned and left the room, and saw Lancelot.

"You haven't seen Cadwyn have you?" Tristan muttered, looking around the hall.

"No. Thought she was in your room" Lancelot told him.

"She's not. She might of gone off on her own, and that's not safe" Tristan warned Lancelot, and the two walked out of the building.

Cadwyn, however, was sat in the tavern next to Galahad and Gawain, on her 6th mug of ale.

"This does taste nicer the more you drink of it" Cadwyn mumbled to them, and she let her head rest on Galahads shoulder.

Galahad smiled down at her, and took a long drink of his own.

"You my lady friend, are drunk!" Gawain commented.

"So what if I am! I'm coming with you tomorrow to get this Bishop man, anything could happen" Cadwyn told them, and attempted to stand up, but fell down and landed right on Galahads lap.

"Oh, Cadwyn's going to dance on Galahad" Gawain drunkenly shouted, and began clapping.

Cadwyn laughed on Galahad's knee causing her body to shake, and that was not a good thing for Galahad.

"Come on Cadwyn, let's get you off" And he tried to push her off.

"What Galahad! Do you not want me sitting on your lap, am I to ugly!" Cadwyn stood up and faced him, and then moved to sit on his lap again, but facing him.

Galahad swallowed. This definatly was not good.

"Of-of course your not ugly" Galahad told her, stumbling slightly.

Cadwyn smiled at him, and looked him in the eyes. Whether it was the alcohol or the fact she was sat so close to him, she very much wanted to kiss him.

"Cadwyn!" A male voice, and broke Cadwyn and Galahad out of there stare.

"What!" She quickly shouted and stood up from Galahad.

She turned round and met Lancelot's amused face, and Tristan's very angry one.

"Why haven't you done that to me?!" Lancelot laughed.

Cadwyn laughed slightly, but could not stop looking at Tristan, he looked like he could murder someone, most likely her.

"My head is starting to hurt!" Cadwyn quietly said and then sat down back on her own stool.

"How much have you had to drink?" Lancelot asked, as he sat next to her and drank out of her mug.

"She's had 6" Gawain answered as he looked into his own mug.

"Your head is going to be hurting in the morning as well" Lancelot smiled at her.

"Don't remind me" She quietly said.

"Tristan, why don't you have a drink?" Galahad asked him.

"No, thank you" He sternly answered.

Cadwyn looked up at Tristan with frightened eyes.

"I think I'm going to go now" She stood up, and stumbled slightly into Lancelot.

"I will be walking with you" Tristan told her and walked out of the tavern.

Cadwyn held her breath slightly, and waved to the knights sat at the table.

"See you in the morning"

Cadwyn got outside the tavern, and began walking to the knights rooms, not looking around to see where Tristan was. She knew he was following her. The walk back was quick, and Cadwyn hated that, she knew once they got into the room, all hell would break loose. And that room was not in front of her. She opened the door, and walked in, letting Tristan slam the door shut. Cadwyn kept her back to him, as she didn't think she could look at him, and her breathing was all over the place with nerves. Tristan was very angry. He was that angry he couldn't even hear how nervous Cadwyn's breathing was. He began walking aroung her, circling her.

"Care to explain" He quietly said.

Cadwyn closed her eyes.

"I went to the tavern with Galahad and Gawain, I saw them on the way to Lancelots room" She whispered.

"I'm not talking about that. I'm talking about you practicly shagging Galahad in the middle of the tavern" He hissed back at her.

Cadwyn frowned.

"I did nothing of the sort. I was sitting on his lap" She told him.

Tristan came up behind her and up to her ear.

"In a lusting manner. Galahad was frozen from lust!" He shouted in her ear.

"It was a joke!" Cadwyn shouted and turned to face him.

"Do you know how that made me look?" He shouted in her face.

"Why! No-one even knows we are together!" Cadwyn screamed back at him.

Tristan suddenly put his hand around Cadwyn's neck.

"Don't test me Cadwyn" He warned her.

"Why. What are you going to do?" She said to his close face.

Tristan forcefully pushed her back, and she fell back into the wall, and fell to the ground. She made a slight groan, and then stood up. But before she could say anything Tristan was in front of her.

He slowly lifted the dress up high on her leg, and his hand began to massage her leg.

"You make me want to kill any man that even looks at you. And that includes my brothers. I have never wanted to harm any of them, but now. I want to rip Galahads head of for even thinking of you in a lusting manner" He whispered to her, as both his hand came up and grabbed her bare behind under the dress.

Cadwyn began breathing heavy again.

"I'm so scared that tomorrow you are going to get hurt. Or I am not there to protect you if we get a invasion. I never get scared. You have changed me" He whispered to her, has face close to hers and he could feel her warm breath on his cheeks.

"I never meant to do any of it" She slowly whispered back to him.

"Well you have. I am thinking all these things. I am petrified that I might loose you tomorrow' Tristan brushed his lips against hers, his hands still on her bottom.

'And there you are, in the tavern, flirting around on Galahads knee" He hissed at her again.

"Tristan, I never meant to hurt you! I have had a bit to drink, and got out of control" She pleaded with him.

Tristan moved away from her, and walked into the middle of the room.

"Tristan please, come back!" Cadwyn shouted at him.

Tristan turned and looked at her, and Cadwyn ran up to him, and pulled him to her body. She pushed her lips onto his, and gave him a passionate kiss to which Tristan answered back to greedily. Suddenly he pushed her away from him, and walked calmly out of the sank to the floor, tears pouring from her eyes.

Tristan walked out of the knights chambers, and out into the street. He looked up at the clear sky and at all the stars. Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder and one on his back.

"Cadwyn please" He started, but he came face to face with Branwen.

"Hello lover" She smiled lustfully at him.

She came round to face him, and kissed him on the cheek. Then turned his face to meet hers, and kissed him seductively on the lips. Tristan roughly began pushing her into the alley way next to the knights quarters, and he let all his frustrations out on Branwen.


	16. The Bishops Carriage

Apologies for the very long wait for this story. I have been wanting to start writing it again, and suddenly just got all inspired. Hope you enjoy this x

Chapter 19

Cadwyn woke up the next morning, face down on her covers of her bed, and a awful feeling in her stomach. She thought she was going to be sick, and her mouth was very dry. She pulled herself into a sitting position and wiped her eyes, looking around the room. Tristan's bed was untouched. She frowned, he was usually a messy sleeper. It looked like he hadn't slept there all night. Suddenly she had a awful feeling in her stomach, and it wasn't from the amount of ale she had consumed last night. Cadwyn remembered hers and Tristan's argument.

He had accused her of flirting with Galahad. Cadwyn admits to herself now, she wouldn't of acted like that if she hadn't of been drinking ale. But the way Tristan was with her, he scared her. The way he prowled around her, like a lion waiting to attack its pray, and it was something that she didn't want to feel with him again.

Cadwyn slowly stood up from the bed, and untied her dress, letting it fall to the floor, and she quickly picked up a new one from her drawers and threw it on. She ran a hand through her hair, and looked at herself in the mirror. She didn't look as bad as she felt. She quickly walked over to the door, and walked out of the knights quarters and into the street.

It was a lovely day, the sun was bright in the blue cloudless sky, birds were flying around, and everyone's mood in hadriens wall seemed to have improved ever so slightly with the weather been so nice. Cadwyn smiled into the sun, and then looked around trying to spot one of the knights, or someone who might know where they were. Luckily she spotted Lancelot.

"Lancelot!" She shouted, and ran over to him.

"Good morning milady. Did not expect to see you looking so chirpy this morning" Lancelot looked at her, and smiled slightly.

"Yes, well, I can assure you I do not feel brilliant" Cadwyn laughed back at him.

"And what can I do for you this fine morning before we set out for our mission?" He asked, as they began walking down the semi-crowded street, which caused Cadwyn to stop walking slightly.

"The bishops carriage? Is that today?" She asked, confused a hand ran over her face.

"Yes. I cant believe you forgot that Cadwyn, we've been training you for it all week" Lancelot answered, and pulled her out of the way of a man carry a lot of potatoes.

"Why did you all let me get so drunk last night? That will of effected the way I fight today" She cried to him, pulling her hair on her head.

"We may not have to fight! The woads might not attack!" Lancelot answered her, and they walked into the horse's stables.

"Of course they will. I've already told you about what my people know, and where they are placed. They have eyes everywhere" Cadwyn shouted to him, and sat down on a hay stack.

Lancelot sighed, sat next to Cadwyn and picked up her hand.

"Cadwyn, they are no longer your people. If they do attack, we shall be fine. The bishop has brought some of the roman army with him, and all us knights will be there. We have all got to know you these last few weeks Cadwyn, so if your worried we wont be watching out for you, your wrong we will. We wont let them hurt you" Lancelot calmly explained to her.

Cadwyn was shaking slightly. She wasn't bothered about fighting so much, it was watching people that she was probably going to know be slaughtered by the knights she had be-befriended and grown to love.

"Thank you Lancelot" She smiled to him. He lifted her hand up and gently kissed the back of it.

"You've come a long way with your fighting as well. You're a skilled swords woman" He smiled to her and stood up, walking over to his horse.

Cadwyn smiled to herself, and looked down at her hands.

"Oh! Tristan. You haven't seen Tristan this morning have you?" Cadwyn looked over at Lancelot, who was now gently stroking his horse.

"I saw him leaving Brawn's room very early on this morning around dawn" Lancelot winked at her.

Cadwyn leaned forward, it felt like she had been stabbed in the heard.

"Branwen's room?" she questioned again.

"Yes, I saw them heading there just after Tristan walked you back to the room, and Tristan was been pulled in her room, and he did not look like he was complaining" Lancelot laughed to his self.

Cadwyn opened her mouth slightly she could hardly breath, her eyes began to water, and she was shaking once again.

"I think I'm going to be sick" She said to herself, and ran to one corner of the barn.

"You alright Cadwyn?' Lancelot ran over to her, and patted her back as she threw up.

'Oh dear, you did drink a lot last night" And he held her hair back out of her face.

Cadwyn shook her head, and stood up, leaning slightly against Lancelot. The ale last night was not what made her sick, it was hearing that Tristan had gone with branwen, and after the argument last night.

"Yes, I think I drank to much' she wiped her mouth and looked around the barn. She couldn't stay with Tristan now, she needed to see Arthur.

'I need to see Arthur, do you know where he is?" She looked up at Lancelot.

"He'll be in his offices, do you want me to take you there? Your still a bit pale" Lancelot looked slightly concerned.

"I think ill be alright. Thanks thought Lancelot" She weakly smiled at him, and began walking out of the stables.

Cadwyn stumbled into the sunlight in the street once again, and began slowly making her way through the now very crowded street. She couldn't believe Tristan would do this to her. After a argument like they had last night. After he told her that there was flirting going on last night between her and Galahad, and then saying that he was scared she was going to leave him. He has just pushed her out of the door, she thought to herself. It made her head feel dizzy thinking about Tristan and Branwen spending the night together. She had to move over to the side of the street in case she stumbled.

"And he pushed me into a alleyway and kissed me so hard and rough, just how he knows I like it" Cadwyn heard a woman voice saying.

"Branwen, he left you this morning, without saying anything. If Tristan honestly did like you, he wouldn't of done that"

"Oh please, if you had of seen the way he was last night, he was like animal. Tristan always gets up without saying anything. That's just his way"

Cadwyn couldn't believe what she was hearing. Branwen was in one of the wash rooms, talking about spending the night with Tristan. She had to get away, her heard was actually breaking. She began walking away from where Branwen's voice was tearing her insides, and headed for where Arthur's chambers were. Her breathing was still shaking, and she was feeling very sick. Cadwyn wasn't looking where she was going, and knocked straight into someone.

"Oh! I'm sorry" Cadwyn shouted out, and looked up to see Arthur looking down at her.

"Morning Cadwyn' He smiled at her, then suddenly he looked worried, her pale face, and shaky breath made him realise something was wrong.

'what's wrong Cadwyn?" He asked, softly grabbing her arm, and helping her to one of the seats near the entrance of his chambers.

"I don't feel well. I feel weak and faint' Cadwyn held her head in her hands.

"You drank a lot last night I understand?" Arthur questioned her, but knelt in front of her, and felt her forehead. She was hot.

"I did, but I actually feel very ill. But I'm sure I'll be fine for the mission" She looked up at him, and gave him a small smile.

"Only if your sure, we leave in a hour, if your still not well, you stay here" He sternly told her, keeping knelt down in front of her.

"I was actually coming to see you Arthur. I was wondering whether I would be able to leave Tristan's room now. I have come to understand that he has started a relationship with Branwen the maid girl' Cadwyn did not know if this was true, but she was sure this would help persuade Arthur to letting her move rooms. It stabbed in her stomach when she said these words though.

'And I know that they will want to be, intimate with each other. So I was wondering, am I allowed to leave Tristan's care now? Have a room of my own?" She asked him, biting her lip after she spoke to Arthur.

Arthur sat down next to her and looked at the floor.

"I shall have to think about this, I know that you have been a while, and everyone has got on well with you, but I have to think of the walls safety. Am I alright letting you know when we get back from this mission? I need time to think about this" Arthur told her.

Cadwyn nodded knowing that this is what Arthur was going to say. She was going to have to persuade one of the other knights to see if she could share with them. There were a few who would probably let her.

"Thank you Arthur, I know you must protect the wall" She smiled gently at him, and then stood up.

'I'll go and start getting ready for meeting the bishops carriage" Arthur nodded at her, and Cadwyn stood up and began walking back to Tristan's room.

She rushed back to Tristan's room, as she knew that they were going to be setting of anytime. Cadwyn made it back to the room, and opened the door. She stopped walking when she walked in. Tristan was sat on the edge of his bed, topless, and looking at his swords.

Cadwyn slammed the door closed behind her, and walked over to her side of the room, and began picking up her two swords and her bow and arrows. She could feel Tristan's eyes on her back, and she did not turn around to meet him.

"Are you well this morning?" He roughly asked her.

Cadwyn turned around to him, her eyes blaring.

"I'm fine. You?" She answered bitterly. She felt nothing for him now apart from rage and anger.

Tristan looked at her face, he could tell she was angry. He nodded his head to her. Cadwyn turned back around and began packing a few apples and some little knives in her bag, and then turned back around to Tristan.

"You'll be pleased to know that I have been to Arthur to request my own room' Tristan's face did not falter, and Cadwyn began walking to the door.

'So you and Branwen will be able to come here now instead of sneaking of into her room" Cadwyn bit at him, and then walked out of the room, once again slamming the door behind her.

Once Tristan knew she would be far away from the room, he picked up a vase and threw it to the other side of the room. He was shaking with anger, how did she find out about last night?

Cadwyn stomped down the street towards the stables, and saw Gawain and Galahad trudging along the street as well.

"Good morning boys" She smiled slightly to them.

"Cadwyn! Your bright looking this morning" Gawain exclaimed.

"I am. But I'm very ready for this mission" She smiled at them both.

They reached the stables and Cadwyn walked over to her horse, Machin.

"Hey there boy' She stroked him softly, and watched as Galahad came over to her.

'morning Galahad, how are you feeling?"

"I'm alright thank you. You nervous about today?" He questioned her, and he too stroked her horse.

"A little. I am not afraid of battle. Its more if they are people that I once knew. That I called my friends, my people" Cadwyn sadly told him.

Galahad nodded, and then put a hand on her shoulder, Cadwyn noticed at this point, Tristan had walked into the stables with bors and dagonet.

"I'll be watching out for you" He simply told her, and then walked back over to his own horse.

Cadwyn smiled to herself, and turned her back to Tristan and the rest of them.

"Right knights, Cadwyn are we ready to go…" Arthur walked into the stables and told them.


	17. Woads!

**Next chapter :) Hope ya'll enjoy x**

**.:Chapter 17:. **

Cadwyn and the rest of the knights rode in silence, they had been travelling for most of the afternoon. They were quiet most of the journey, and Cadwyn had noticed that a lot of the knights were smiling to each other, and not seeming to bothered that they were once again on another mission. She had noticed Tristan didn't stay with the group, but occasionally he turned and glanced at Cadwyn, probably to see if she was still following. They arrived on a slight hill, and Arthur raised his hand, indicating to stop. Cadwyn pulled up next to Bors and Dagonet.

"Why have all of you been smirking whilst we have been travelling here?" She asked Dagonet quietly.

She saw the other knights turn and look at her, they were smiling. She frowned at them and then turned back to Dagonet.

"The bishop is carrying our discharge papers" Dagonet smiled back to her.

Cadwyn looked shocked for a moment.

"So you'll all be free? No longer knights?" She asked, smiling at him.

"We'll be free men Cadwyn. We've waited 15 years for this moment!" Bors said to her and they all laughed slightly, in relief Cadwyn thought.

Cadwyn glanced over at Tristan and saw him glancing at her, she continued looking at him until he moved his stare but he didn't, he carried on looking into her eyes, and Cadwyn ended up moving her eyes from him, a slight blush coming over her cheeks. Cadwyn still felt for him, but she knew she shouldn't he had betrayed her.

"As promised the bishops carriage" Gawain remarked, and everyone looked forward and saw a small carriage.

"Our freedom Bors" Galahad smiled to the bald headed man, Cadwyn smiled.

"Mmmm, I can almost taste it" Bors moaned, and the rest of the knights smirked.

"And your passage to Rome Arthur" Dagonet looked at Arthur, Cadwyn saw Arthur smile slightly.

"There's not as many guards as I thought there was going to be" Cadwyn remarked, frowning slightly.

Meanwhile, Merlin was looking out on the carriage been taken, and then looked over and saw the knights. He frowned slightly when he saw there was one more person on a horse. He squinted trying to tell who the other figure on the horse was, and then he noticed she was wearing a dress. He saw a flash of red hair that he recognised immediately.

"Cadwyn' He whispered.

'What is she doing with the knights?" He turned and quietly questioned his men.

"Master, I do not know. We thought she had continued running in the forest" One of the men answered, looking quite frightful.

Merlin just carried on looking at his daughter, a frightful look in his eyes.

Cadwyn looked into the forest, feeling eyes on her. She had a definite feeling that there was going to be a attack in the next few minutes. Suddenly, there was a moan from the carriage and one of the roman guards fell to the floor, an arrow sticking out of his chest, dead.

"Woads!" Tristan exclaimed, and all the guards withdrew there swords, and began charging forward.

Cadwyn took a deep breath, and allowed herself to do the same as the knights. She pulled out her sword, and charged with her horse down to the carriage.

She looked to her right, and saw her old people charging through the stream and attacking the roman guards, something she remembered doing a month ago.

"Arg!" Arthur shouted after he pulled out his sword, Cadwyn noticed with this the knights form into lines behind Arthur and Cadwyn went behind Galahad, not really knowing what they were doing.

Woads suddenly came from out of the forest next to them attacking them, their swords reaching to attack them. Cadwyn was not used to fighting on a horse, but could not find a safe place for herself to jump down, so she began fighting the woads from on-top of the horse. She saw Lancelot jump off his horse, and then a few other followed. Cadwyn took this time to quickly jump off her own horse, and begin to fight on the ground. She quickly spun around and stabbed a man in the stomach that had been trying to attack her, she noticed as he fell to the ground he looked at her with a confused look. She had known him. She quickly said something in her own language to him, and then looked for another attack. She saw Tristan swiftly glide off his horse, and kill two woads effortlessly. She began trying to defend the knights. She spotted a woad trying to aim at Bors whilst he was fighting, and she quickly pulled out her bow and arrow, and shot him in the back.

The fight slowly began to end, and Cadwyn saw Gawain kill one of the last woads on the field, and then she saw Bors looking into the woods, shouting and banging his chest. She walked over next to Bors who now walked away and looked into the woods. Her father was watching. She could feel him. She looked down into the stream, and saw a few woads floating, dead. She looked into the forest again, and then spat into the stream, and walked away. She walked over to Lancelot.

"Are you alright?" He asked her, as she looked shaky.

"I'm fine" She simply replied, throwing her swords on the ground, she looked up and saw Tristan looking at her again. He looked as if he was going to walk over to her, but she just turned around and walked away from him.

"Save your prays boy. Your God doesn't live here" She heard Gawain saying to a man in a brown robe who was under the carriage, praying to his own God.

Cadwyn looked around and saw a man who was now been held at the throat by Arthur, she began walking over to him.

"Cadell" Cadwyn said slowly. The man dropped his axe, and knelt down on his knees, he looked confused at Cadwyn.

"Why did Merlin send you south of the wall?" Arthur questioned him.

Cadell answered in the woad language. Cadwyn heard what he said and frowned.

"Pick it up" Arthur told him, meaning his axe. Cadell looked shaken by this.

"Pick it up" Arthur once again told him.

Cadwyn suddenly noticed that Lancelot was stood next to her now, he looked tired after the battle. Cadell slowly picked up the axe, and Arthur now looked deep into the forest. He knew Merlin was stood watching as well. But Cadwyn knew that Merlin's eyes were only on her. She could feel him. Arthur dropped his sword and slowly began walking away from Cadell. Cadell sighed shakily, and looked to the ground. Cadwyn shook her head at him and began walking away.

"Merlin ordered your death. How are you still alive?" Cadell asked her in their own language.

"One of the knights saved me. I do not wish to be associated with the woads any longer. They do not want me, so I do not want them" She told him harshly, Lancelot stepped even closer to her now.

"We are part of your blood Cadwyn, you have us written on your skin, and we flow through your veins. You cannot change that" Cadell bitterly told her.

Cadwyn jut stared at him, and then walked off, Lancelot following her closely. She began following Arthur's foot steps and then heard Cadell run off into the forest.

"Bors" She heard Arthur ask. She now reached the carriage with Lancelot.

"What a bloody mess" Bors pointed into the carriage.

"That's not the bishop" Arthur quietly said, and then walked back to the roman guards.

"What are they?" The man that had been praying under the carriage whimpered.

"Blue demons that eat Christians alive. Your not a Christian are you?" Bors pointed a finger to him, the man pushed his self back against the carriage, his hands crossed, and mumbling to his self.

"Does this really work?' Bors questioned, and mimicked him.

"Nothing. Maybe i'm not doing it right" And Bors began laughing.

Cadwyn now turned and noticed that Lancelot had gotten back on his horse, and was watching Cadwyn.

"I'll tell you what he said back at the wall" Cadwyn told him, and got back up on her own horse, and then noticed Arthur speaking to one of the roman guards.

"Bishop Germanous. Welcome to Britain" Arthur told him, the man on the horse smiled.

'I see your military skills are still of use to you. Your device worked"

"Ancient tricks. For an ancient dog" He smiled down to Arthur.

'And these are the great Sarmatian knights we have heard so much of in Rome. I thought the woads controlled the north of Hadriens wall" He asked Arthur, as they now began walking to the carriage.

"They do. But they occasionally venture south. Rome's anticipated withdrawal from Britain has only increased there daring.

"Woads?" One of the men asked.

"British rebels who hate Rome" Gawain told them.

"Men who want there country back" Cadwyn looked down on him.

"What is this Arthur? A woman among your knights? I have not heard of this in Rome" The bishop turned and questioned Arthur.

"She has just recently joined us as a informant of the Woads" Arthur lied.

The bishop looked up at her, and then down one of her slender legs that was on show from her dress.

"She is too beautiful surely to be fighting" The bishop smirked.

"She's a good fighter" Arthur told him.

"Anyway who leads them?" The bishop continued looking at Cadwyn.

"He's called Merlin. A dark magician some say" Lancelot answered for her.

"Tristan ride ahead and make sure the road is clear" Arthur ordered him.

Cadwyn looked to Tristan and he turned and rode away. She hoped the road was clear. She turned back to Arthur and saw the Bishop climb into his carriage.

"Does the lady wish to join me?" He asked Cadwyn smiling.

"I find it comfy on my horse" She simply answered back, the knights all smirked around her.

Cadell had managed to run back to Merlin, and was now at his side.

"Cadwyn was down there master" He told Merlin, slightly out of breath.

"I know Cadell. And what did my daughter have to say to you?" Merlin questioned, watching his daughter on top of a horse.

"She does not wish to be a woad anymore. I told her it was in her blood, and on her skin, she could not run away from it" Merlin sighed at what Cadell said.

"She has chosen her path. Two daughters I have now lost, both to different people. One day, she will understand what I did to try and protect her"


	18. Talks of Freedom

Chapter 18

Cadwyn silently walked along side the knights at a slow pace, whilst escorting the bishops carriage. She could not believe that Tristan had never told her what the bishop was bringing. If she had of known that they were protecting there freedom papers also, she would of probably tried to fight a lot better. They had been travelling for a while, and still Tristan had not come back to the knights to let them know everything was alright up ahead.

"Don't you think Tristan has been a while?" She asked Lancelot, who was right next to her.

"Not at all, Tristan spends a lot of time out there, checking to see if its clear" Cadwyn noticed Lancelot looking at her.

"Cadell said that Merlin, my father, had ordered my death. He wanted to know how I still survived' She knew this was what Lancelot was wanting to ask.

'And I told him I no longer wanted to be associated with the woads, he said it is written in my skin, and in my blood. I could not escape it. He is right in what he says, but that does not mean I can't change my beliefs. Do it Lancelot?" Cadwyn asked him, a glazed look over her eyes.

"Not at all. You can change who ever you want to be, no matter what is in your blood" He smiled sweetly at her, and Cadwyn nodded, then smiled softly back.

The wind was beginning to pick up slightly, and it caused her light red hair to move in the breeze, blowing into her back.

"I should of tied my hair back" She said, not really to anybody.

"Your hair looks lovely down" Galahad answered, he was next to Lancelot.

"Thank you Galahad" She answered him back, smiling slightly.

Cadwyn looked ahead, and saw that Tristan was riding back. He didn't seem to be in a hurry so she thought there must be no problems ahead, and they weren't to far away from the wall now.

"Any problems ahead Tristan?" Arthur asked, as he rode up and meet with Tristan.

"Nothing to report Arthur" Tristan simply answered, and then came and joined the rest of the knights.

Cadwyn saw him glance at her, and then he turned away. She loved him. She couldn't deny it. Over the last few weeks of her been with him, she had seen him in his every day life, to his training, and then finally after today, she had seen him in battle. He was a strong man, with his mind and body. She knew that tonight she would confront him about Branwen, and see why he did it.

They arrived at the wall, and Cadwyn was in her mind, not paying attention to what any of the knights were talking about. It was usually women, or their freedom. But she did hear all of them say along with bors. "Like a babys arm holding a apple" Cadwyn rolled her eyes. She was next to Tristan on the horse, and looked up at him. He was looking straight ahead, and did not seem to notice Cadwyn looking at him.

"I don't like him. The roman. He's hear to give us our papers, why doesn't he just discharge us?" Galahad asked, pointing up at the cariadge.

"Is this your happy face?" Gawain questioned him, causing Bor's to laugh.

'Galahad, do you still not know the romans? They wont scratch their arses without holding a ceremony" Gawain told him. Cadwyn smiled slightly.

"Look, why don't you just kill him. Then discharge yourself after" Bor's told him, a smirk on his face.

"I don't kill for pleasure, unlike some" Galahad answered sternly.

"Well you should try it sometime, you might get a taste for it" Tristan answered, a small smile on his face, causing Gawain to chuckle slightly.

"Its part of you, its in your blood" Bor's told him.

"No no, as of tomorrow, this was all just a bad memory" Galahad told him.

"I like your thinking Galahad. And its not part of your blood" Cadwyn told him.

Bor's pulled a face, that showed he didn't agree with what Galahad or Cadwyn had said.

"I've often thought about what going home would mean after all this" Gawiainspoke to them.

'What will I do? Its different for galahad. I have been in this life, longer than the other"

This caused Cadwyn's stomach to drop. The only reason they fighted was to get their freedom, and Merlin fought against them, stopping some of the men from ever getting their freedom.

"So much for home, its not so clear in my memory" Gawain said, looking a bit sad.

"Well you speak for yourself. Its cold back there, and everyone I know is dead and buried. Beside I have think, a dozen children" Bor's started telling them.

"Eleven" Gawain told him.

"You listen, when the romans leave here, we'll have the run of all this place. I'll be governing my own little village, dagonet will be my own personal guard, and royal arse kisser. Wont you dag?" Bor's shouted back to Dagonet who was quietly trailing behind me and Tristan. He did not look amused.

"What about you Gawain, what do you think you will do?" Cadwyn asked him, she was interested to know what they would all choose for their futures.

"First thing I'm going to do when I get home if find a beautiful Sarmatian woman to wed" Gawain told her, a smile on his face.

"Beautiful sarmatian woman? Why do you think we let in the first place?" Bor's then made a noise like a cow.

"Bor's that's a terrible thing to say" Cadwyn smiled to him.

"Well Cadwyn, its true. Not all women can be as beautiful as you or my darling Vanora" He smiled back.

Cadwyn laughed and shook her head, she saw Tristan looking at her.

"What about you Lancelot? What are your plans for home?" Bor's asked him, as lancelot was now beside Bor's.

"Well if this woman of Gawain's is as beautiful as he claims, I expect to be spending a lot of time at Gawains house. His wife will welcome the company." He answered smugly. Cadwyn expected nothing more from him.

"I see, and what will I be doing?" Gawian asked him, a slight worried look on his face.

"Wondering at all your good fortune, and why all your children look like me" Lancelot replied, causing Bor's to chuckle loudly.

"Is that before or after I hit you with my axe?" Gawain unhappily said, as Lancelot trotted forward near to Arthur.

"Pay no attention to him Gawain, your children shall be your own" Cadwyn smiled to him.

She head a whistle next to her, and saw Tristan looking up with his arm held out. Cadwyn looked up, and squinted her eyes. She saw a eagle circling them, and then begin to lower its self to Tristan's arm.

"Where you been man? Where you been?" She heard Tristan say to it, and begin softly stroking under its beak.

"That's a beautiful bird" Cadwyn spoke before she could stop herself.

"Been with me a number of years" Tristan told her, still looking at the bird.

Cadwyn smiled and bit her lip.

"Me and Branwen are not lovers, you needent of asked for your own room" Tristan quietly told her, as the bird flew off his arm and into the air.

Cadwyn looked at Tristan and shook her head.

"What do you expect after I heard about last night. You cannot expect me to not seem bothered Tristan" Cadwyn whispered to him, and then moved herself forward and next to Gawain.

"Ah, dear Cadwyn. You'll be joining us at the tarvern tonight?" He asked her, a wide smile on his face and a mischievous look in his eyes.

"I shall yes, but I think I'll be sticking to the water" She smiled back.

"Bar, wheres the fun in that Cadwyn. You should get drunk again!" Bor's shouted at her. Cadwyn laughed.

"We shall see what I feel like later" She smiled back to him.

They now entered the wall, and lined up waiting for the bishop to leave the carriage. Cadwyn looked out and saw Vanora looking through the bars with all their children. All of the knights got off their horses and Cadwyn followed suit, seeing herself standing next to Tristan again. Cadwyn heard Arthur telling the bishop that his quarters were going to be be for him, and the bishop left then quickly. Arthur then walked over to Cadwyn.

"Cadwyn, I have come to tell you that I grant you your own room. Your no longer to be watched by Tristan you proved yourself today that you mean us no harm" Arthur told her.

"Thank you Tristan. I'm glad I have proved myself" She smiled to him.

"Jols will find you later and show you where you shall be staying from now on. That is if you wish to stay at the wall once the knights get their freedom?" Arthur asked her.

"I have not thought that far ahead. So the wall is home for me for now" She answered, Arthur nodded, and then walked away.

Cadwyn turned and looked at Tristan.

"What will you do once you have got your freedom?" She asked him.

"It keeps changing" He answered.

"We are to go to the round table in a little while, the bishop wants to speak to us" Lancelot came over and told them.

"That's fine Lancelot. Right I must go and get a bath, I'm aching" Cadwyn told them, and walked off to hers and tristans room.

"How you don't bed her Tristan is beside me. If I shared a room with her, she would have been mine a long time ago" Lancelot muttered.

Tristand watched as Cadwyn walked away. He did want her, he loved her, and he might of just spoilt all that from one night, that meant nothing, with Branwen.


	19. Markings

**Hi all. Sorry i have been kind of abandoning this story. I just have been so busy with my uni work! Hope this chapter is good. And remember to review :) x**

* * *

Cadwyn began walking back to hers and Tristan's room, and was desperately craving a bath. She kept looking out for a maid on the way, to ask for some water, but could not find anybody. She walked into the room, and found Branwen laid on Tristan's bed, naked.

"Oh! Thought you would be Tristan" Branwen smiled, and then covered herself up with the sheet.

"Well I don't know where he is. Sorry to disappoint you. Now if you don't mind getting back to work, I would like a bath" Cadwyn smugly smiled at her.

"Of course. But I wish to see Tristan first. I want to welcome him home. Show him how much he means to me, like he did to me last night" Branwen said to Cadwyn, laying back on Tristan's bed, playing with some of her hair.

"Tristan does not have feelings for you Branwen. You are somebody he can spend the night with, and it mean nothing. Your nothing more than a whore, to him, and to all the other men in the wall" Cadwyn angrily shouted to her.

"You don't know Cadwyn. You weren't there. You did not feel what he was doing to me last night. Calling me such lovely names, and making me feel like I was the only woman he ever cared for"

"I don't care really Branwen, Tristan can please his self" Cadwyn answered quietly, rubbing her face.

Was Branwen telling the truth? Did he really have feelings for her? Cadwyn thought to herself, tears threatening to spill any minute.

"Oh, but I think you do care. I think you want Tristan for yourself. Why would he want you? A woad" She spat out at Cadwyn.

"What did you say?" Cadwyn turned, and faced Branwen, who was still laid on the bed.

"You're a woad. I know you are. I've seen your markings. You should not even be allowed in the wall. You should be locked up, and then hung" Branwen spat out once again.

"I'm going to ask you nicely now Branwen, leave this room" Cadwyn said, through her teeth.

"I'm waiting for my lover, Tristan" Branwen answered.

Suddenly the door opened, and Tristan entered the room, carrying his swords, and he looked shocked when he saw Cadwyn, and then Branwen laid naked on his bed, with only a sheet on her.

"What is the meaning of this?" Tristan walked over to Branwen, a enraged look on his face.

"Hello lover. I wanted to welcome you home" She smiled seductively at him.

"Do not call me that. Get your clothes on, and get out" He simply said to her, picking up her dress and throwing it at her.

"Tristan, I thought last night meant-" Branwen was cut off.

"I was drunk last night Branwen, and angry. It meant nothing. Now get dressed, and get out" Tristan pointed at her, and lifted her arm off the bed.

Branwen looked evilly at a smirking Cadwyn, and left the room with the sheet on.

Tristan turned and looked at Cadwyn, who was shaking slightly.

"Are you alright?" He softly asked her, and came to stand closer to her.

"No, I'm not alright. Branwen knows I'm a woad. And she told me all about you both last night. I do not want to hear about that" Cadwyn angrily told him.

"Branwen will not tell anybody about you been a woad. And last night meant nothing. I was drunk, angry and she found me at the worst time" Tristan tried to explain his self.

"Don't explain yourself to me. Its nothing to do with me what you do with your life anymore" Cadwyn told him, sitting on the edge of her bed.

Tristan looked at her, she looked so small and broken.

"I want you in my life though. I'm sorry for last night Cadwyn. What I did was unforgivable. And I don't expect you to forgive me" Tristan told her, and he went and sat next to her.

"I don't know what to think anymore. I thought you loved me" Cadwyn looked at him, a tear fell down her face.

"I do love you Cadwyn. I don't know why I did what I did last night" He answered, reaching and taking her hand.

Cadwyn allowed him to take hold of her hand, another tear fell down her face.

"I trusted you, thought I meant more to you" She whispered to him, her hand holding his tightly.

"I know, and I am so sorry for the pain I am causing you" Tristan quietly told her, his hand also holding hers tightly.

"I mean, how do I know that, if we try and make this work…. The next time we have a argument, you wont go and do it again?" Cadwyn asked him, letting go of his hand, and moving to face him on the bed.

"Cadwyn' Tristan moved his hand up to meet her cheek.

'I swear to you, I will never hurt you again" He told her, his eyes showing his emotions.

"You promise me Tristan?" She asked him, her hand moved up and held his on her cheek.

"I do. I want nothing more than to share my freedom with you" He honestly told her.

Cadwyn smiled, and moved forward, slowly moving her face to Tristan's.

"Tell me how much you want me" She whispered to him, her lips only millimetres away from his.

"I cant tell you how much I want you" Tristan whispered to her, his eyes closed as she moved her lips just over his.

"I think i'm falling in love with you Tristan" She whispered back to him, and Tristan's hands came and cupped her face.

"I am in love with you" He whispered back to her, and pushed his lips against hers in a passionate kiss.

Cadwyn wrapped her arms around Tristan's neck and lost herself in the kiss with him, she felt his tongue ask for entrance to her mouth, and she gladly allowed him. She felt herself been pushed back on the bed, and Tristan hovered above her. Cadwyn moved her hand to his back, and let them roam up his shirt on his skin, scratching softly at his lower back, causing Tristan to moan softly into their kiss.

He moved his hands to the bottom of her dress, and she felt him left the fabric, his hand rubbing softly on her thigh. His other hand moved up to the back of her head, and pulled her hair, causing her head to be yanked backwards, and his lips found her neck, where he began sucking softly on a delicate spot, just below her ear.

"Tristan…" She moaned into the room.

This caused his hand to let go off her hair, and once again take her lips, roughly kissing her. He moved his hand further up her dress so his hand was resting on her stomach, softly rubbing their, he moved in further up, and was then cupping her breast and gently playing with her nipple. Cadwyn could feel the pleasure building in her stomach, and Tristan's breath was becoming quicker in the kiss.

Suddenly they heard a knock at the door, and Tristan pulled away from Cadwyn.

"Its Alinda, with you bath Cadwyn" A woman voice shouted through the door.

"Yes thank you, come in" Cadwyn shouted back, adjusting her dress.

A lady with dark hair walked in, and smiled at them both, Cadwyn who was flushed smiled back to her, whilst rubbing her neck, and Tristan was stood up, panting slightly. Alinda blushed slightly, she knew what had been going on before she walked in.

"Thank you Alinda, I appreciate it" Cadwyn quietly said to the woman who was around her age.

"Your welcome, Give me a call if you need help with anything, I'm just down the hall cleaning Gawains room" She answered, smirking to herself as she walked out of the room.

"I'll leave you be whilst you bathe" Tristan quietly said and walked to the door.

"Tristan…. Come back and see me in a while?" She asked him, looking down at the floor.

"I shall. I'm going to see Arthur about where your room is going to be" He spoke softly and then walked out of the room.

Cadwyn hoped it would be near Tristan's room, if Branwen was as evil as Chloe knew she was, the whole of the wall would know about her been a woad soon enough.


End file.
